Changing Worlds
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Ever believe there are worlds besides our own? Yugi and Heba discover there are. They were just innocently watching a Anime when the TV decided it wanted to pull them in and let them have a new adventure. Now within a world that is completely new to them, how are the boys going to survive?
1. Changing Worlds!

Inu: -hums and rocks back and forth on her feet. - This is the beginning of the story I am making for the crossover. You guys apparently really wanted to see a crossover and Naruto seems to be the favorite... odd I thought Pokémon would be. –shrugs. - At least you picked the one I had an idea for.

Heba: This is Inu's very first crossover and will be her very first time doing anything with Naruto!

Inu: That's right so the first chapter will be shortish. I hope I do alright and don't disappoint any of you.

Yugi: Enjoy~

Chapter One:

It seemed like any average day. The sun was high in the sky, a few clouds floated up high in the sky, and there was a soft breeze the ruffled the tri-colored hair of the sun kissed skin boy. The teen sighed and ran a hand though his hair as he turned the corner of the street and started toward the Kame Game shop.

Heba Moto was his name; he was 15 years old and currently worked for his grandfather running the shop they lived in. That's right; the boy lived in a game shop but not just with his grandfather, with his twin brother as well.

The teen opened the door and the familiar scent of Egyptian spices and the sound of Japanese music flooded into his ears. However not just any music, the ending theme song to the anime Naruto.

Heba sighed and laughed a bit before starting up the stairs and announcing that he was home. "Yugi! I'm home!" He reached the top of the stairs and looked to his left as what looked like an exact copy of himself, but with pale skin, turned and looked over to his shoulder to him.

"Welcome home Heba, did you get everything you needed at the store?"

Heba nodded his head and started to the kitchen, placing the plastic bag in his hand on the table. "I did. How is your Naruto marathon?"

Lately Yugi, Heba's twin brother, had been obsessed with this Anime called Naruto. Heba himself found it interesting. It had a lot of action in it and a good story line. But other than that Heba didn't have any real interest in it.

He found the main character a little obnoxious, and the duck haired kid needing a good smack upside the head. Then there was the pink haired girl who in all honesty, Heba just wanted to beat the shit out of. She was whiny and annoying… he was oddly reminded of Tea at that moment...

Shaking his head to come out of his thoughts, Heba started to put the food away as another episode of Naruto started. "What episode are you on by now Yugi?" Heba asked as he took the milk from the bag and placed it into the fridge.

"Hmm, a couple episodes after Tsunade became Hokage." Came the quiet and somewhat distracted response.

Tsunade? Heba questioned in his mind and looked toward the television as a young woman with blond hair came on the screen. He watched for a few moments before looking away as the silver haired ninja he remembered was called Kakashi, came onto the TV. A man who walks around with porn in his hand… that screamed 'mental issues' to him. Heba was grateful that he didn't live in a city like that.

"Hey Heba?"

Once again torn from his thoughts the teen turned to his brother and smiled to him. "Yes Yugi?"

"Why not come and watch with me for a little bit, you seemed interested a moment ago."

Heba could hear the playful tone in Yugi's voice and couldn't help but giggle lightly and nod his head. He was interested, he couldn't help it, and so putting the last grocery away he walked over to the couch and took a seat next to his brother.

Yugi smiled at this and scooted over a bit to give Heba some more room. The pale teen was excited to finally have his brother sitting next to him and watching this Anime with him. Besides Solomon, there grandfather, Heba was his only family. So as a result Yugi was extremely close to him.

"So what is it you love about this anime Yugi?"

Yugi blinked at the question and tilted his head. He wasn't sure; he just seemed to enjoy watching it. He shrugged. "It's just interesting to me."

Heba seemed to accept this answer as he looked back to the TV and watched Naruto torment lady Tsunade. It was then at that moment Yugi saw a figure in the corner of the screen. It looked like a man, with hair similar to his own, but with crimson tips and gold bangs that shot up into his hair like lighting…

Yugi grabbed the remote and paused the episodes, rewinding it slowly and looking for the man again. The odd part was, he couldn't find him. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"Something wrong Yugi?"

The teen ignored his brother and got up from the couch, walking over to the TV where he knelt in front of it. He placed on hand on the TV and inspected each corner, looking for the man but yet still, not finding him. "I… I don't know… I swore... I saw… someone who looked…. Like us… in a way…" His words were slow and hesitant as he knew how insane he sounded but… he was sure of what he saw. Almost positive.

Heba sighed and stood from the couch, walking over to Yugi and kneeling next to him. He placed on hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yugi, I think you have watched way too much Naruto lately."

Yugi looked over to his brother and glared lightly. He knew it sounded nuts but he was sure he saw it! "I am not nuts Heba! I know what I saw just… there not there… again… GAH! I know how it sounds but…!"

He trailed off as he shook his head. There was no way people would believe him…

"Yugi…"

"No Heba… never mind maybe your ri-"

Yugi trailed off as he felt a pulling on his hand and froze. Heba's hand was on his shoulder… and the other was on the floor… his own hand was on the TV and the other was on the floor so… what was pulling him?

Ever so slowly the teen looked back to the TV and his eyes widened half their normal size. The area around his right hand was glowing gold and… it looked like he was getting sucked into the TV!

The teen leaned back and tried to pull his hand free but it was as if he was stuck to it. "H-Heba!" Panic started to surge though him as he attempted to yank his hand from the TV. Heba moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, yanking on Yugi's petite body to try and remove him from the TV.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yugi heard his frantic brother's voice yell before with one final strong pull, him and Heba started to fall through the television and into where ever the TV had decided to take them.

~Changing Worlds!~

Yugi groaned lightly as a sharp pain surged though his head. He moved his body around trying to get the feeling back, his hands running though the soft grass on the ground before finding working there way to his head where he rubbed his eyes lightly. Moving his hands back to the ground be slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times to get them used to the light outside…

That's when everything hit him at once. Grass? Light? Wind? Why was he outside? Wasn't he just inside watching Naruto?

Wait…. Naruto… TV….

Faster than possible Yugi sat up straight and looked around. Him and Heba were watching Naruto… before the TV sucked them inside…. Heba?!

Panicking about his twin the teen looked around before sighing in relief when he found him laying on the ground. He crawled over to him and placed a light hand on Heba's shoulder, shaking him lightly in hopes of waking him up.

A low groan came from the sun kissed boy before his eyes open and he looked to his brother. "Yugi…"

"The TV brought us here. Where here is I don't know."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered look his brother gave him. "Do you know how _nuts _that sounds?"

Yugi nodded in understanding before standing up and offering a hand to Heba to help him up. "Yes I am aware but it's true. You saw how it was pulling me in."

Heba brushed himself off and sighed lightly. "Doesn't make it any less nuts sounding."

"I k—"

"Look out!" Yugi was cut off as his brother tackled him to the ground and a kunai flew past them and embedded in the tree not more than a few feet behind them.

The two panted lightly as they looked up to the tree and started wide eyed at the knife. A few seconds slower and one of them could have hand their heads cut off or their throats slit.

"W-what wa-was t-that." Yugi stuttered as three teens and one adult jumped down from the trees above them and landed in a circle around the twins.

The one dressed in an orange jump suit walked over and yanked the weapon from the tree before he answered. "That was a kunai, even someone who isn't a ninja knows that! And if I was really trying, it wouldn't have missed."

"Naruto! Stop showing off! Do they look like ninja to you!? What if you killed them with your aim!?"

"There is nothing wrong with my aim!"

Heba blinked as the pink haired girl and the blond argued and the one with raven black hair sighed and rolled his eyes at them. He then directed his attention to the white haired man who offered a hand to him.

After a few moments of debating whether or not to take it and risk getting his throat slit, Heba placed his hand in the mans and he pulled him up before helping Yugi up.

"Mah my apologies my students, mainly Naruto, can be a bit reckless."

"It's only Naruto…"

"Hey! You got a problem with me Sasuke!?"

"Who doesn't?"

Heba and Yugi watched as the boys, known as Naruto and Sasuke started a death glare battle before looking back to the white haired man.

"Where are we? And who are you people?" Although at this point Heba was pretty sure he knew, as insane as it sounded, he wanted to make sure. "My name is Heba and this is my brother Yugi." He introduced themselves as he gestured to his twin.

The man looked a bit confused before he smiled, his one eye closing with a U like look. "You're in the land of Konoha currently in the forest to be exact, and my name is Kakashi I'm a jounin ninja and these are my Genin students, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

The three mentioned looked to the boy and smiled as Heba paled to almost Yugi's natural skin color and Yugi just stared in complete shock. They were actually sucked into a different world. Heba reached over and pinched himself feeling pain shoot through his arm at the action. It seemed it wasn't a dream either.

"Yugi…"

"Heba…. Is this real?"

"I think so…"

"Sweet Ra… what have we gotten ourselves into…?"

Kakashi gave a confused and somewhat concerned look and the kids had a suspicious look on their faces.

Inu: Let me know if you want this continued~! Yami and Atem and everyone will make slow appearances~


	2. Naruto's World!

Chapter 2- Naruto's world

After taking a few moments to get over their initial shock, the boys took a few steps back and looked to each other wide eyed. There was no way this could be real but it seemed to be the only explanation, especially since Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were staring at them, with looks of suspicion.

"How did this happen?" Was the first thing Heba asked when him and Yugi were, hopefully far enough away to not be heard by the others. Knowing Kakashi though they probably could be heard.

"How should I know? We were just sitting calmly in the living room when suddenly out TV had a mind of its own and decided it wanted to give us a one way trip to Naruto land." Yugi looked over to Kakashi who now had a brow raised and seemed to be contemplating things, for their sake Yugi hoped it wasn't there death. "We shouldn't talk about this here Heba, we don't want to be accused of being rogue ninja and executed."

Heba nodded in agreement to this and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "What do you think we should do Yugi?"

The teen swallowed thickly and walked over to Kakashi, offering the man a small yet frightened smile. "Kakashi-Sensei can you take us to see Hokage-Sama?" With any luck maybe Hiruzen Sarutobi was still the Hokage, the old man was always wise and could probably tell them how to get home…. If they could get home and the old man believed them.

Kakashi nodded his head and looked over to the Genin, the smile on his face returning though to Heba and Yugi it didn't seem real. "Practice is over for today, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He then looked back to the twins and gestured to the left. "Follow me."

The jounin turned and started to walk toward the village as Heba and Yugi followed him.

After a few moments Kakashi looked over his shoulder to the twins and the suspicious look returned to his face as he asked quietly, "So where are you two from?"

Swallowing thickly Heba looked over to Yugi for help, since he seemed to watch and know Naruto the most maybe there was some tiny village in the middle of nowhere the great prodigy ninja wouldn't know. However looking at Yugi's face, he could tell the boy was as clueless as him.

Yugi shifted lightly and looked away from Kakashi's piercing gaze. "Were from… very far away…"

He could feel his heart rate pick up and the gaze of the jounin ninja never leave him. He didn't know what else to say thought. Kakashi had been pretty much everywhere and would know in an instant if he was lying to him.

Kakashi only got more suspicious at the answer and as they entered Konoha village he tried to press the boys for more information. He didn't think they were ninja, but they were still strange. "What is the name of the village you are from?"

Before the two could get a chance to answer there was a blur of white fur and Yugi was knocked off of his feet and onto the ground with a dog licking his face. "Ah!" He giggled as he tried to push the dog off of him. "S-Stop!"

Heba backed away a bit and looked at his brother on the ground and the white dog with brown fur on its ears. The dogs name was…. Akamaru! Heba remembered the dog belonged to Kiba Inuzuka and was a ninken.

As if on cue the little pup's owner rounded the corner and skidded to a stop in front of the four of them. He panted lightly as he looked down to Yugi and plucked Akamaru off of him. "Akamaru you know better than to run off like that! What has gotten into you!?"

The pup whimpered and folded his ears back as Yugi picked himself up off of the ground and brushed his clothes off. Kiba looked to the boy and offered an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about that, he's usually much better behaved and doesn't get that close to strangers actually…" The Inuzuka wandered off as he seemed puzzled by the last part.

Yugi smiled and extended a hand to the boy. "It's alright really, I love animals and there was no harm done. My name is Yugi and that's my brother Heba. Were new here-"

"And lost." Heba mumbled.

"-It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kiba grinned and took the boys hand, shaking it as he introduced himself and Akamaru. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru. I hope you guys stay here at least for a while you seem really cool and I wouldn't mind introducing you to everyone." With that he released the boys hand and turned to leave. "See ya!"

"So not even an hour here and were already making friends." Heba spoke with a smile before looking over to the jounin who had his nose stuck in his book. The teen's eye twitched at that and he was half tempted to rip that book from the ninja's hands and destroy it, but decided that would be a deadly mistake. "What way to the Hokage building Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled with that weird one eye U smile and then turned, pointing to the big building with the red roof. "It's that building there, I have to go and run some errands. I believe you can get there on your own."

Heba and Yugi looked to each other and then nodded in agreement that they could before looking back to the jounin…. Who was gone…

"He doesn't even wait for our answer, what if we couldn't?" Heba grumbled, shaking his head.

"We shouldn't be surprised. It is Kakashi." Yugi commented before sighing and starting toward the tower. "Come on Heba, Sarutobi is a busy man we shouldn't dilly dally."

The two teens took off toward the Hokage tower, looking around and taking in everything in the village. It was weird, seeing it in the show and then having it in person. It all seemed like a really wildly vivid dream but they knew it wasn't. They could feel pain, smell the scents, feel the wind, all of this and more proved over and over again that it wasn't a dream.

Not too long after they reached the Hokage tower and entered the building, trying to ignore the stares they were getting. They reached the big red door with the symbol for fire on the door.

"You knock…"

Heba blinked and looked over to his brother. He could tell Yugi was so scared he was actually shaking and sighed. "Yugi, it's going to be alright. You know Sarutobi. He's a very kind old man he's not just going to order us executed."

Yugi nodded even though he didn't quite believe Heba. If they were accused of being rogue ninja, he would have the ANBU execute them before they could so much as blink. It also didn't help that he had felt like they were being watched since they had arrived, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was the ANBU watching them.

Sighing again Heba walked over to the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Enter."

Gripping the door handle Heba opened the large door slowly and slipped inside, Yugi not too far behind him.

The room was circular and across from them was a desk with an old man in a white robe and a red hat with the fire symbol on it. Next to him was a man in a ninja uniform with brown hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail. There was a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome boys. I am the Hokage of the fire lands Hiruzen Sarutobi. This man to my left is Umino Iruka. How can we help you?"

Heba swallowed thickly and rubbed the back of his head before looking to Yugi for some sort of assistance. They didn't think very far ahead in this. What were they to say? 'Hi were lost and need to get back to our dimension, can you help?' that would go over well.

Yugi looked down to his feel before looking back up to the old man. His expression was blank and he seemed to be waiting patiently. Iruka however seemed to be confused and a little concerned. Swallowing thickly and sighing lightly he forced out the words.

"We need help…. were not from here…. And by here I mean…. Well…. You see…." No matter how hard the teen tried he couldn't get the words out. Dropping his head and staring at the ground he fidgeted lightly.

A sigh came from the old man and he looked up to his assistant. These boys clearly had a big problem and it would perhaps make it easy to explain if he promised it would stay between him and them. "Iruka, please leave us alone for a moment. Come back this afternoon and we will continue our discussion."

Iruka glanced at the boys and then back to Sarutobi with a worried look. Not being one to disobey a direct order though he bowed to the Hokage and started to the door, glancing at the twins one last time before leaving.

Once the door closed behind them, Sarutobi laced his fingers together and placed his hands in front of his mouth, glancing at the boys with a thoughtful look on his face. "Alright boys, I promise what you say stays between me and you. Unless it is of vital survival to this village, then for the sake of my people I will tell everyone. Understood?"

At once the twins nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good. Now I can tell you have a story and I want to hear what it is. So tell me what is bothering you."

Heba swallowed thickly and looked to his feet once again. "You have to understand Hokage-Sama. What we have to tell you will sound impossible and… well… for less than a better choice of words… nuts."

Sarutobi cocked an elegant eye brow but nodded his head in understanding, gesturing with his hand for him to continue.

"You see… Hokage-Sama… were… well…" Yugi swallowed thickly. "…Were not from… this….. Dimension."

After the lead like feeling words left his throat, Yugi couldn't believe he said them. He probably sounded like a complete nut job and wouldn't be shocked if the old man called for some ANBU or worse… Morino Ibiki, commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Just the thought of the man made a shiver run down Yugi's spine.

"I see… interesting…"

The words floated around the twins head and Yugi looked back up wide eyed to the Hokage. There wasn't any look of disbelief on the man's face; in fact, there was a look of interest on his face.

"Y-You believe… me…?"

Sarutobi nodded his head before he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You see boys; a lot of strange things have happened that I would actually believe this. Also your chakra is not like any kind I have sensed before. Also, even for a non ninja, you are dressed oddly. Tell me where are you from and how did you get here?"

Looking to each other and then back to Sarutobi the two teens started the explanation of what happened and how they got here. For the safety of this world thought, the teens decided it would be best to leave out the fact that there world is a Manga and Anime in there's.

Once they were finally done explaining Sarutobi stood and turned toward the window, gazing outside over the city of Konohagakure. "That is some tale you have. And before you ask, yes I believe it. However I am sorry to say boys… I don't know how to get you home… or if there is even a way to get you home." He turned to them at that point and gave an apologetic look.

At being told there may not even be a way to get them home Heba sighed heavily and looked down to the ground. Yugi had to bite back tears and wrapped his arms around himself.

"What can we do then?"

"I suggest you build a life for yourself here. I'm sure things will be hard at first since its extremely different then where you are originally from but, the people here are kind and willing to help. I can also give you some money to get started off on and if you want to train to become a ninja, I can get you into a team." Sarutobi went to his desk and pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to Heba who easily caught it. "With your odd Chakra what you will be able to do should be interesting to test. By the way, what are your last names?"

"Moto..." Heba answered as he counted through the coin purse. They apparently also use Yen, and by the amount in the purse plus what he and Yugi have, there was about enough together to survive off of for a while.

Heba looked up after he was done and blinked at the look on the Hokage's face. He seemed a bit shocked and confused at the same time. "Hokage-sama? Something wrong?"

Sarutobi blinked and shook his head before gesturing to the door. "You may leave now unless you have any questions."

The two nodded though they didn't quite believe nothing was up. They let it go however and bowed before turning to the door and leaving. They started down the hall and out of the building before Heba grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him to a stop. "Where do we go Yugi? We have to buy apartment and then stock it with food and furniture…." He wandered off as both there stomachs growled at the mention of food.

"We could start at Ichiraku ramen."

Heba nodded his head and then looked around before looking back to Yugi. "Um… what way is that?"

Both boys sighed heavily. When watching Naruto the town never seemed so big, now that they were actually there it was like being a mouse in a maze.

"Look out!"

Heba and Yugi looked up and then around for the voice that spoke but by the time they found it, it was too late. A big black dog smacked into Heba and knocked him hard onto the ground. Yugi couldn't help but burst into laughter at it as the dog started to cover him in licks.

The boy managed to get the dog off of him and sat up as a shaggy blond skidded to a stop in front of him and started apologizing. "S-sorry. Dragon and I were training and we didn't see you there and he ran into you. I really am sorry."

Heba shook his head and smiled to the blond. "It's alright, I am not hurt." He stood up and brushed himself off before offering a hand to the man. "I am Heba and this is Yugi. We just moved here."

The blond took the offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Joey Wheeler and this is my ninken Dragon."

Yugi blinked at this news and tilted his head. "Wouldn't that make you a member of the Inuzuka clan?"

Joey nodded and then rubbed the back of his neck. "My dad was an Inuzuka my mom was a regular human. I took her last name for… personal reasons. The Inuzuka's don't like it but they know my reason for it and respect that."

"Do you know Kiba then? We met him earlier today." Heba questioned as he rubbed Dragons ear, smiling as the pup wagged his tail and titled his head.

"Kiba is my cousin."

He looked to the teens and saw the look of confusion on their faces and how lost they seemed to be. Knowing what it's like to be different Joey decided to offer some help. "Hey if you guys want I can show you around, introduce you to some people and tell you more about the clans. If you're going to live here its stuff you should know. Most people learn it in Shinobi School as a pre-Genin, but I can teach you."

Yugi smiled brightly at that idea and Heba nodded his head. "I can't think of a better place to start. Thank you Joey."

Their stomachs growled again and Joey laughed at them as Yugi blushed a bright red and Heba looked away.

"How about I start by showing you to the best roman street in town."

"Thanks Joey. I think that's a good idea." Yugi mumbled and Joey laughed again before turning and starting to lead them to Ichiraku Raman.

* * *

Inu: Yay there is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy!

Yugi: Review, comment, please~ feed the authoress~


	3. Settling in

_**THERE WILL BE NARUTO SPOILERS IN THIS.**_ Honestly that should be obvious…. Anyway!

_Tanoshimu_! (_Enjoy_!)

Chapter 3- Settling in

Heba and Yugi followed Joey through the town, making sure to be careful to avoid people and keep up, as Joey talked to them about the different clans that existed in this town. "My family the **Inuzuka clan** is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions. They are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks." Joey looked over to them and pointed to said marks in his cheeks before continuing. "The **Sarutobi clan** is an influential clan. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage like Hiruzen the one you met not too long ago."

He looked over to us and we nodded our head to tell him we understood. Heba and Yugi knew a lot of this already but decided to humor Joey and let him continue telling them about them. Joey smiled and looked back in front of them as he continued to talk. "The **Aburame clan** is one of the five noble clans. They are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of the clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host. My friend Shino is a member of them."

An involuntary shiver ran down Yugi's spine at that and Heba looked away in disgust. The thought of bugs living under his skin was just…. Gross. He would probably hate being born to that clan in all honesty. Joey laughed at their reaction and continued on with his lesson.

"The **Akimichi clan** is another one of the five noble clans. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their secret techniques. The **Hagoromo clan** is one of the earlier clans which existed during the war-torn era preceding the creation of the hidden villages."

Joey stopped for a moment to collect his breath and looked back to the twins again to make sure they were still with him; once they were he looked back in front and turned a corner as he continued with his lesson. "The **Nara clan** is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows. Shikaku Nara was the head of the clan and his son Shikamaru is one of my friends."

Heba smiled at the thought of Shikamaru. He was a very bright boy from what Heba remembered and he had always wanted to challenge him to a game, he figured the man could actually give him a good go and he was always looking for someone else to play against.

Joey then let out a long sigh causing both boys to look to him as a dark look came over the boys face. "I know of two more clans firstly is The **Uchiha clan.** They were one of the five noble clans, and were also presumed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together were one of the originally clans that founded Konohagakure, but are now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. The clan, was murdered by none other than Sasuke's older brother Itachi. He is a wanted man now."

Heba and Yugi shared a look. Both knew the truth behind the Uchiha massacre and knew that it was Itachi who sauntered the clan, but the reason behind why he did it was what got both of the kids. They wish they could change what happened to them, it wasn't fair to Itachi or Sasuke.

Joey didn't notice there looks and continued with the last clan he knew about. "And the last one I know about is the **Hyūga clan.** There another one of the five noble clans. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body."

Joey took a deep breath and rounded another corner before coming to a stop. Yugi and Heba stopped behind him and looked up to Joey as he pointed to a girl with short blue hair and gray eyes. "Speak of a Hyuga, there is Hinata. Hinata is the elder daughter of the Hyūga clan head, Hiashi Hyūga. She's a sweet girl." He started over to her and Yugi and Heba followed behind him. "Hey Hinata!"

Said girl blinked and looked over to Joey shyly. She offered a smile to him as Joey and then looked to the boys behind him. They were dressed oddly… even for civilians, if they were civilians they did have chakra. "H-Hi J-Joey. Wh-who are y-your f-friends?"

Heba smiled and stepped forward, offering a hand to Hinata. "Hi Hinata, my name is Heba Moto and this is my twin brother Yugi." He introduced and Hinata took his hand, shaking it.

"P-Pleasure to m-meet you."

"Hey Hinata where are the boys?" Joey asked.

Hinata took her hand back and started to poke her pointer fingers together, a habit Yugi knew she did when she was nerves, and looked down to her feet. "N-Naruto is at I-Ichiraku, K-Kiba is w-with S-Shino practicing. S-Shikamaru is w-with Chōji , I-Ino and Asuma Sensei on a m-mission. I-I don't know wh-where K-Kaiba, Y-Yami and A-Atem are." She answered and Heba and Yugi exchanged a look at the unfamiliar names.

Heba arched a brow and mouthed the words, _what clan are they from?_ To his twin to see if he happened to know where on earth they were from.

Yugi shrugged and mouthed back to his twin, _never even heard of them._

Joey noticed the silent exchange and smiled to the twins, probably excited at being able to give another lesson. "Yami and Atem are members of the **Sennen Clan**. There a member of the five noble clans with the head being Aknamkanon Sennen and Atem next to be clan head. The clan is best known for producing prodigies which currently Yami and Atem are. I swear there a bunch of geniuses and none of us other Genin have been able to beat them in battle." Joey scrunched his nose up at that and Heba had a feeling he had tried to beat them… many times.

"Why are they still Genin then?" Yugi asked and Joey looked over to him shrugging.

"The Chūnin Exams haven't passed yet. It's coming up soon though, speaking of which… I wonder if you guys are going to join a team and participate with us." Joey wondered looking over to Hinata who shrugged her shoulder.

Heba tilted his head in confusing. "Chūnin Exams?"

Joey gave Heba a confused look, seeming bewildered about how the teen didn't know something like that. Even the smallest of villages knew what they were.

Yugi was the one who answered this time. "The Chūnin Selection Exams are a type of test to test the abilities of the Genin. If the Genin perform well, they will be considered for promotion to Chūnin. How long do we have before the test is going to take place?"

Joey shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Probably in a month or so. They don't tell us till it gets closer. We don't even know what's going to happen it changes every year so we don't know what to expect." Joey then looked over to Hinata and tilted his head to the side. "Were heading over to Ichiraku wanna come with?"

Hinata shook her head and looked down to her feet. "I-I am w-waiting for Kurenai-Sensei."

Joey nodded and smiled to the girl before motioning to Heba and Yugi to follow him. The boys said goodbye to Hinata before following Joey down a few more blocks till they reached their destination, Ichiraku. They walked through the curtains and took a seat at the bar next to the tree Genin from before, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto looked over and gapped at the two boys, he had thought that Sarutobi would have thrown them out of the village or returned them home. "You are the guys from before! What are you doing here?"

Joey looked between them. "You know each other?"

"Not really, our team found them in the forest training grounds." Naruto answered and Sasuke scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Ya Naruto almost took the pale ones head off with a Kunai."

"It was an accident!"

"Not what you said in the forest, if I recalled your exact words were; "If I was trying, I wouldn't have missed"."

Joey tuned their argument and Sakura's annoying yelling out as an old man with a white hat walked over, smiling. "Joseph about time you came back! I always make good money with you here. What can I get you?"

"Ah I would like the usual Teuchi and the same for my friends here!" Joey spoke as he motioned to Heba and Yugi as he handed the money to Teuchi for their meals.

Heba smiled and waved to the man as Yugi smiled to him. He nodded his head and yelled to his daughter Ayame the orders before turning back to the kids. "Hey boys, my name is Teuchi I am the owner of Ichiraku."

Yugi smiled, already knowing that, Ichiraku was the best ramen stand in all of Naruto and Yugi had always wondered what their food would taste like. "Pleasure to meet you Teuchi, I am Yugi Moto and this is my twin brother, Heba."

Teuchi nodded and Ayame, a girl with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, walked over and placed the bowls in front of the boys.

Yugi and Heba ate silently as the others did, occasionally talking and learning small things about each other. The twins learned that Joey's ninken Dragon was slightly larger than the normal dogs his age and Joey thought that he wouldn't get to much bigger when he grew up. They also learned that Joey was there age, 15, where as Yami, Atem, and Seto were 16.

"Wait." Yugi said and turned to Joey with a confused look on his face. "Don't most Genin enter the Genin Exams when there 12 or 13?" At Joeys nod Yugi got even more confused. "They why are the boys you call Prodigies sixteen and still Genin? Wouldn't they have taken the exam by now if there sixteen?"

"Our Sensei wouldn't enter us." A new deep, baritone voice said from behind them.

Yugi and Heba's eyes widened and they turned slowly in there chair to see two boys who looked almost identical to them, but where Yugi and Heba's hair and eyes were Amethyst there's were crimson. They were also taller and where Yugi and Heba's golden bangs framed their faces, the boys golden bangs shot up into their hair as well as framed their faces.

"Why wouldn't he if your prodigies?" Yugi questioned and Yami sighed, rolling his eyes slightly at the teen.

"Some ones nosy isn't he?"

Yugi blushed and Heba growled at the man. "You don't have to be an ass, my brother was just curious."

Atem narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Your brother should mind his own business."

Heba stood and walked in front of his brother protectively. "You and your brother should learn to be nice!"

"Boys, boys, boys, were all from the same village. Atem, back down there not threatening you, they asked a simply question."

Yami and Atem looked over their shoulder as a man with sun kissed skin walked over to them and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Mahad Sensei." Atem greeted.

Mahad smiled before looking to Heba who was still standing in front of his brother protectively, his guard still up as if expecting Atem to change his mind and charge at them. "My name is Mahad Shinkan and I am the leader to team 5 it consists of these two and Joseph."

Joey grinned nodded his head to his team. "Hey where have you guys been?"

"Training, like you should have been. Since you are the weakest in our group." Yami responded and Joey lowered his head, looking down to Dragon.

Suddenly, it all clicked in Yugi's head. His eyes widened and he looked over to Mahad who was by Joey's side and giving him encouraging words. "I get it now, I get why you refuse to enter them in the Chūnin Exams." He spoke quietly making the others in the room look at him in confusion. "They may be prodigies and amazing in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu… but there missing one of the most important parts of being a Ninja."

A slow smile made its way onto Mahad's face as Yami and Atem's eyes narrowed. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Have you told them or are they to figure it out themselves?" Yugi questioned Mahad and Mahad shook his head.

"I want them to figure it out, but you, you are incredibly perspective. I have never seen you boys around before, who are you if I may ask?"

"Yugi Moto and the stiff over protective boy who looks like me is my twin brother, Heba." Yugi responded and Heba turned around to face him, a growl coming from his throat. Yugi rolled his eyes and looked back to Mahad who had wide eyes.

"Moto?" He questioned and Heba looked to him as well, confusion on his face.

"Yes why?"

Mahad shook his head and smiled again. "No reason just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly." He responded before heading to the exit of the shop. "Atem, Yami, Joseph meet me at the usual training spot tomorrow, five a.m. sharp." With that the Ninja vanished.

Joey groaned and dropped his head onto the table. "What does that man have against sleep!"

Atem rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar, sitting down next to Heba as Yami sat down next to him. "So, Yugi right?"

Yugi nodded and looked over to Atem as the man continued to speak. "Why is it Sensei won't enroll us in the Chūnin exams?"

Yugi smiled and rolled his eyes before hopping off his stool, pulling Heba with him. "Honestly, the answer is simple. But, I won't tell you. Mahad Sensei wants you to figure it out for yourself. Now we have to go we still haven't bought our apartment here and we really need somewhere to sleep tonight."

With that the teens started to leave, shouting a goodbye to Joey and the others. They wandered around a bit till they came to the ninja housing building where he knew Naruto also lived. They walked into the apartment management building and stopped in front of the desk with a little old lady was behind.

"Hello boys how can I help you?" She asked and Heba smiled to her.

"We need a two bedroom apartment, do you have one?"

She nodded her head. "I do and it comes furnished." The boys nodded and she sat them down, telling them the rules. They could set up traps to protect their house, not that they knew how. Pets were allowed, no wild parties unless there quiet, don't destroy the place. Typical things they had expected. Both of them signed the papers and Heba gave her the money she needed.

"Alright boys were all set. Your apartment is number 201. Please enjoy and if you needed anything don't hesitate to come get me."

Heba nodded and took the keys. They walked up the stairs and down the hall till they found there apartment. Heba unlocked the door before opening it and walking inside, Yugi right behind him. When they walked in they walked right into the kitchen. Heba walked over and placed the keys down before exploring. The bedrooms were right next to each other and there was one bathroom.

The twins walked back into the kitchen and Yugi shrugged. "It's nice."

Heba nodded and kept looking around. He couldn't explain it, but since leaving the Hokage's office, he felt like someone was watching him. It made a shiver run down his spin and he tried to shake the feeling off as his imagination, but he couldn't.

"Shall we go get the groceries?" Yugi asked pulling Heba back from him thoughts.

"I guess. Do you know where to go?"

"We passed the market on the way here."

Heba nodded and followed Yugi out of the apartment and down the stairs. They wandered through the town and Heba picked out the groceries that would last them a long time. Once they were done with food they wandered back to the apartment and put them away.

They sat down at the table to take a breather. "We still need to get clothes." Heba sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"Before we do Heba…" Yugi spoke quietly making Heba look up to him. "We should clarify something, are we going to become Ninja of Konohagakure? Are we going to lay down our lives to protect this village and its people? Are we even willing to risk our lives for anything?"

Heba blinked at the question before a small smile came onto his face. "You know, just as much as I do, that if we can do something to help people, it's in our nature to do so. You and I, we can't just stand by the side lines if we know that there is something we can do to help. I say, if we have what it takes to become Ninja, we should."

Yugi grinned and stood up from his chair, grabbing Heba's hand and dragging him down the stairs of the apartment and back to the Market. They bought many different types of clothes they would need and want before heading back to the apartment. They went into their separate room and put their clothes .

Once finished organizing the house and setting up their rooms the way they wanted them, the two boys ate dinner before heading to bed, deciding to talk to Sarutobi tomorrow morning.


	4. Ninja Way!

For further chapters I am going to be **switching Points of Views**, **POV, **so I can get in with what the character is thinking. Don't worry I will always tell you what POV we are in.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Ninja Way!

**(Heba's POV)**

Yugi and I woke up early that day, rising with the sun. We had wanted to get to the Hokage's house early so that we could figure out what we were going to do the rest of the day to prepare, as Ninjas. I will admit when I woke up, I was still shocked to be here still. I was really hoping what happened yesterday was just a dream

Yugi had made breakfast and we sat at the table while we talked about what happened yesterday.

"Yugi, what you said yesterday to those hot heads teacher, I have a feeling I know what it is that is holding them back." I commented as he took a bite of his eggs. Judging by the way they treated their own teammate and us, who they never met, I had a feeling that it was team work that was holding them back. Since team work was the most important thing to a Ninja.

"I know what it is. You saw the way they treated Joey right? There own team mate." He shook his head and I knew in that moment that I was right. A smile formed onto my lips and I shook my head.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." I quoted and Yugi laughed.

"Kakashi Sensei, who would have thought you, would quote the pervert."

"He was right though. Without working together, you are destined to fail. Teamwork is the most vital thing to a ninja because they have to be able to put their lives in the hands of others, their teammates. If you can't trust your teammates, can't treat them with respect, you may as well not be a ninja."

Yugi blinked and stared at me in shock before smiling slightly and nodding his head in agreement. We took our pates to the sink and cleaned them before changing into what we had decided to use as our ninja outfits. Mine consisted of a pair of knee length black shorts, a fish next long sleeve shirt with a back shirt and a black vest over it that both stopped right before my stomach, and finally the standard ninja shoes that were black.

Once I was changed I walked out of the room and over to Yugi who was waiting by the door. I gave my brother a once over to see how he chose to dress. He was in a pair of spandex shorts that reached his knees, a black kimono like shirt that went to his mid-thighs with a slit on the sides, an amethyst ribbon tie around his waist, and finally the standard ninja shoes that were black.

"You look like a girl Yugi, why on earth did you chose a Kimono? It looks like a dress, isn't that what the girls where here pretty much?"

Yugi rolled his eyes at me and smiled. "No its not, and because it is really easy to move around in considering that it's so light. Look you are stronger and better in observing your surroundings where as I am better with speed and planning. And in this I can move around a lot easier."

"If you say so but I still think you look like a girl." I had to admit though it did look good on him and it didn't seem like to much of a dress especially with that fish next under the kimono. It looked more like a cover top, which is probably what he was using it for.

"Your top leaves the stomach uncovered; it could be an easy target so you better be careful."

I nodded in agreement to that and Yugi turned, opening the door and walking out. He closed it behind us and locked the door. We headed down the stairs and to the Hokage building that wasn't very far from us, I had also noticed it was right in front of the monument and next to the Academy.

We walked past the Academy and reached the Hokage tower. The ninja at the door opened it for us and Yugi and I walked inside. The constant stares we got from Jounin and Special Jounin were a little unnerving.

We soon reached the red door that lead to the Hokage's office and once again, I knocked. It wasn't long before Sarutobi's voice gave us the permission we needed. "Enter."

I opened the door and Yugi and I walked inside, closing the door behind us. We walked to the center of the room and Yugi bowed to the old man. I arched a brow at him but followed suit, doing the same thing before straightening back up.

The old man was not alone again. He was with the pineapple head guy whose name was Iruka if I remember correctly, the porn freak Kakashi and… was that man in a full body spandex suit!? I openly stared at him, a little wearied out. I searched my memory of the show and if I remembered right… his name was Guy Sensei and he had this mini look alike named Rock Lee.

"Heba, Yugi, good of you to come back. What can I do for you?" Sarutobi greeted making me snap my head back to him.

"Ah… Yugi and I were wondering if we could take you up on your offer to let us become Ninja of Konohagakure." I answered a little nervously. Kakashi's one eye widened before going back to his emotionless stare and Guy beamed, bright smile lighting up his face that made me shiver slightly.

"Oh look at this! A prime example of the power of youth! Oh how lovely it is to see kids these days wanting to do all they can to help their village! It is so unbelievably wonderful and you-"

"Please, sir, stop talking." I interrupted and Guy gapped at me while Kakashi's eye did that crescent moon shape thing again. I couldn't tell if it meant he was smiling or smirking. Damn I wished he would just not wear that stupid mask of his so I could see what the hell emotions he was feeling.

Sarutobi smiled and nodded his head. "Of course. But we will need someone to test you to see if you even have what it takes to become a ninja. Normally you would take the school's exam but considering how old you boys are, we will do it differently. First, we will give you a written exam to see if you know enough about the ninja world, then we will see if you can learn some basic fighting including ninjutsu, genjutsu, and Taijutsu."

Yugi and I nodded our head in agreement and Sarutobi looked over to Iruka. "Get the end of the year written test from last year Iruka. We will have them take it now, right here where I can watch them."

Iruka nodded and walked out of the room. I walked over to one of the couches and sat down as Yugi sat on the couch across from me. I ran through my head all of the Naruto trivia I knew and what Yugi had told me. Unlike Yugi I didn't know as much but I knew a lot, and enough to probably pass this with almost flying colors.

"Are you boys sure you can do this?"

I blinked and looked up to Sarutobi who seemed to have a worried look on his face. I hesitated for a moment before nodding my head. I did, I was sure I could pass this if given a chance. Yugi simply smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. "Don't count us out yet Hokage-Sama, we may very well surprise you."

Sarutobi smiled and shook his head, chuckling. "I never underestimate someone."

"It's an unwritten rule of a ninja." I mumbled causing everyone to look at me. "Never underestimate your opponent or a teammate, but never overestimate them either."

Sarutobi nodded and Guy beamed. I sensed he was about to go into another youth speech but we were saved from it by Iruka returning. Iruka placed the tests on the coffee table in front of us with pencils. I thanked him and he nodded before Sarutobi cleared the room so we could take the test in silence with only him to watch us.

"You boys may begin and take your time, there is no rush."

I flipped the test over and wrote my name at the top before scanning the test. It was a simple short answer and some multiple choice. The beginning was trivia about the village, and then it went into history about the nations and ended with vocabulary.

I nodded my head in acceptance and began.

_Name the Hokage's in order. _I rolled my eyes at the question but bit my bottom lip in thought. I knew a few of them, including the fact that Naruto's dad was one of them, the forth to be exact. I let out a long sigh before writing them down, hoping I would get their names right.

**Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Ts-** I blinked and immediately started to erase the name. 'Yes let's give out information to the future on the test.' I mentally scolded myself before moving on to the next question.

Eventually I reached the last questions. I knew Yugi was already done but that didn't shock me, he did know this place like the back of his own hand. The test was pretty straight forward and I had confidence in my answers. The final part was easy, to explain the differences between Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu.

**Ninjutsu** is the art of making hand seals and kneading chakra to perform a Jutsu. When you make the appropriate hand seal, your desired technique comes forth. Performing Ninjutsu techniques require full concentration and if interrupted, will not work. It only takes a few seconds to successfully execute a Ninjutsu technique; however some can take much longer. Ninjutsu is probably the most used attack type out of the three main categories.

**Taijutsu** is the hand to hand combat part of a ninjas' training. It deals with no hand seals and chakra is focused throughout the entire body.

**Genjutsu** techniques are mostly illusionary techniques. These techniques cause the opponent to hallucinate and make them see things that are not really there.

I closed the test and took it over to Sarutobi who took it with a smile on his face. I sat back down and Yugi walked over to me, sitting next to me on the couch.

"How did you think you did?" He asked quietly and I shrugged.

"Honestly? It wasn't that hard. I stumbled a bit on the history of the village but overall I think I did alright. You?" I asked looking over to my brother and he blushed lightly. That means he probably aced it. I laughed and shook my head, smiling at Yugi. "You aced it didn't you?"

Yugi blushed even more and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows."

"I do."

We blinked and looked over to Sarutobi who was sitting with his hands once again folded in front of his mouth. "Yugi you did ace it. Heba you got a ninety-eight. Your scores are in the top rank and are close to those of a genius. I am honestly amazed at how people who are not of this realm got such high scores."

I swallowed thickly and quickly started to rack my brain for some sort of answer before he called in someone to torment the answers out of us. I thought back to yesterday and all the lessons Joey gave us on the family clans. "Uh we hung out with Joey Wheeler yesterday and he gave us a lot of background information. Some of the words on the test we have heard of before in our world." I was amazed at how easily I had been able to answer that confidently.

Sarutobi seemed to contemplate my answer for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance. "Joseph is a bright lad, he never actually shows it but when he does, he is a force to be reckoned with."

I nodded and laughed at that, he was extremely bright I was shocked about how easily the words rolled off his tongue about the clans. Sarutobi snapped his finger and a girl appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed in what I recognized as an ANBU uniform it consist of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on her back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on her shoulder. Her mask appeared to have several spirals over the eyes and the forehead of the mask that looked like fire. I couldn't tell what animal it was though.

"Phoenix I need you to fetch me Mahad, I have some kids I want him to look at."

The girl nodded and vanished with a few simple hand sigh. A moment later she was back with the man from yesterday. Mahad looked to us before looking to Sarutobi as the ANBU vanished. "You wanted to see me Hokage Sama?"

Sarutobi nodded and motioned to us. "These boys want to become Ninja. I need you to find out there affinity and see if they have what it takes to become ninja. They passed the written exam with flying colors. There scores could have rivaled that of Yami and Atem's."

Mahad seemed stunned by that before he covered it up and nodded his head. "I will do my best Hokage-Sama." He turned to us and smiled motioning to follow him, before heading to the door. We followed behind him as he led us out of the tower and down the village.

"Where are we going Sensei?" Yugi asked and Mahad looked over to us.

"We are going to the training grounds in the forest. Yami, Atem and Joey are already there still training."

We nodded and I looked around. The feeling of being watched had once again returned and it was slightly unnerving. I wanted it to go away but I had a feeling that perhaps, it was the ANBU. If it was then it was probably because the Hokage what's to make sure that we were not a threat to the village, which would make sense.

"YUG! HEB!" I blinked from my thoughts and looked up as Joey and his dog Dragon ran over to us. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled and motioned to his sensei. "Mahad Sensei is going to see if we have what it takes to be ninja." I answered easily and Joey's draw dropped before Mahad walked over and snapped it closed with his hand.

"Joseph, have I not given you a task to do?"

Joey pouted but nodded his head and smiled to us before running off with Dragon. Mahad watched him go before turning to us and handing us each a piece of paper. "This paper will let you know what your affinity is. Now, do either of you know what an affinity is?"

My brother and I nodded. "Every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of five types, Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth, and Water. It is a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity, but it is not always." Yugi answered and I continued after him.

"To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree are used. They react to even the slightest hint of chakra, the reaction depends on the nature underlying in the chakra."

Mahad blinked but nodded his head. We seemed to have surprised him, I wondered why that was. It seemed like common knowledge to me. "Any way, you're going to have to feed your chakra into it. In order to do that just focus in the paper and concentrate on feeding a part of yourself into it. Just try and push all your energy into the paper."

Yugi and I looked to each other before looking to the paper in our hands. I let my eyes close and focused on the inner strength within me. It was a trick me and Yugi had learned in our martial arts class though we usually used it for mediation. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, emptying my mind and concentrating all my energy on to the paper.

After a few moments I felt a warm bubbling feeling in my stomach. I opened my eyes as the feeling flowed through me and to my hand that held the paper. I focused on pushing that feeling from my hand to the paper and right before my eyes it ignited in fire. I turned my hand over as I opened it so that the paper continued to burn in my palm before turning to ash.

"Heba your affinity is fire." I blinked at the ash before looking up to Mahad who was staring at Yugi. I looked over to him and he was holding the paper upside down as it dripped with water. "And Yugi yours is water. Odd, you both are complete opposite of each other."

I knew Yugi and I were as different as night and day. He was gentle and understanding where I was fierce and quick to judge, he was calm and I was easily angered, he was a planner and I was an action taker. Now that I thought about it, the fact that I was fire and he was water made sense. "Yugi you're passionate like the water and I am aggressive like the fire. If we think about it we are as different as the two but fire and water have their similarities just like we do. Fire and Water can be calm one moment and then in the next, they can be rapid, violent."

Yugi smiled to me and nodded his head in agreement. "That was deep Heba, and perfectly true. And you are definitely hot headed like the fire."

I pouted at him causing him to laugh. I slow smile made its way onto my face at the laugh. Honestly since we came here, Yugi had seemed so much more alive and happy. I knew back home he was lonely since he didn't have any friends and Jii-chan was gone most of the time. And since coming here, we had met people who had already wanted to be friends with us, Yugi was finally getting out, having fun, meeting people. He seemed almost, free. I smiled even more at that, it was always what I wanted for him. To act his age to act like he was lively and hyper.

Mahad broke me out if my thoughts by talking again. "Yami's affinity is water as well and Atem's is fire. Both have decent control over there elements and know some Justus to do with them so when we get to that training point I will pair you with them, to see if they can get you to learn them."

'Just great, I so wanted to be taught by an over bearing hot headed idiot like that.' I scowled in my head but outside nodded and kept my face passive. Yugi looked a little nervous about the news; he always had less control over his emotions, kind of like Naruto.

"However were going to start with something simple today; Weapon practice." Mahad announced and I felt a sense of dread wash over me. Please, please Ra; don't let Yugi's bad aim get me killed.


	5. Training Interruption!

Chapter 5- Training

**(Yugi's POV)**

"However were going to start with something simple today; Weapon practice." Mahad said and I ginned. I was excited to do all of this; I wanted to be able to learn how to wield Kunai and Shuriken since I started watching Naruto. Kunai were one of the Ninja's most useful tools.

Mahad smiled to us before sighing and looking over his shoulder to the training grounds. "Yami! Atem! Joseph! Come here!"

In a second the three boys were by their sensei's side. I looked them over and noted what they were wearing. Atem was dressed in a pair of thigh length dark blue shorts, a black t-shirt that clung to his body, ninja gloves with metal on them and blue ninja shoes.

Yami was in a pair of black thigh length shorts, a dark blue t-shirt that clung to him, a black vest and a pair of blue ninja boots.

Joey was in a pair of light blue thigh length shorts, a green t-shirt and a black hoodie with fake fur around the hood, cuffs and hoodie hem. It reminded me of Kiba's hoodie, I actually wondered if it was one of his.

Atem and Yami looked to us in surprise, Yami's brows furrowing in confusion and Atem just glared at us. Hmm, he must still be upset about me not telling him the reason why Mahad won't enter him in the exams. "Atem, Yami, Joey we are going to see if we can teach these boys here how to wield Ninja tools such as Kunai and Shuriken."

"Are you sure there smart enough to wield such weapons without getting themselves killed?" Atem commented and I inwardly sighed. This man was really setting himself up to get taught a lesson. Heba was never one to take things lying down, give him a reason, and he would put you in your place.

As if sensing my thoughts Heba stiffened beside me and scowled at Atem. "Are you sure there smart enough to teach us?"

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" I flinched as Mahad's yelled. I looked to him in shock as he glared at his Atem and Yami. "You both are going to teach them and you're going to do it right and without insults! Am I understood?"

Atem and Yami nodded. "Good now you need to oversee there training while I go and inform Hokage-Sama of everything. Now every, behave." Mahad vanished then with the simply Teleportation Jutsu.

Atem sighed before motioning for us to follow him. We headed over to the trees that had target signs on them. Atem handed us a pouch with Kunai in them and we strapped them to our thighs. Once we were done we looked back up to the boys and Atem pointed to the trees. "It's simple, you hold the kunai in your hand by the handle of it, and throw it at the target… like this."

Atem grabbed a Kunai and held it by the base on the white fabric that was wrapped around it. He brought it in to his chest before flinging his arm out and releasing the kunai. It flew through the air with a _whoosh _sound before embedding in the tree in the center of the target sign. "It's all about concentration and aim." He looked to us to make sure we understood. Heba and I nodded and Atem moved out of the way so that we could get to work.

I looked over to the target and took a kunai out of the pouch. It felt metal but extremely light still. I turned it over in my hand before pulling the kunai in to my chest. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before flinging my arm out just like Atem did. When my arm was straight I let the Kunai go. It flew through the air and missed the tree… by a lot.

Yami fell over laughing and Atem simply smirked, as if he had just been proven right. I scowled at them and glared at the ground, no one could be perfect on their first try.

_Whoosh!_

I blinked and looked up to where the sound of a kunai embedding in a tree was heard. I looked over to it and realized it was Heba who had thrown it, and it had hit the mark straight on! Dead in the center! I snapped my head to my brother who was smirking at a scowling Atem. Yami was still laughing but this time at Atem.

"How the hell did you do that!? No person could be that good on their first try!" Atem shouted and Heba arched a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who said this was my first time with this sort of thing?"

I blinked in confusion before my eyes widened. Heba had taken archery, knife throwing and Karate when we were in middle school. I had also taken Karate with him but never got into the other things. I preferred to focus on my school and as a result where Heba is better at the physical things I am better at planning things.

Atem scowled and Heba smirked before grabbing another Kunai from the pouch. He closed his eyes and pulled his arm in to his chest before flinging it out and throwing the Kunai. It embedded in my target this time, right in the center. Heba opened his eyes and looked to Atem, smirking again.

"An unwritten law of a shinobi; don't underestimate your opponents or teammates. You underestimated me Atem and I just proved your wrong. Contrary to your belief my brother and I are good but at different things. This; is one of my strengths. Ask me to plan an attack or something and were screwed, ask Yugi and you would probably get a step by step plan." Heba lectured as he walked over to the kunai and pulled it from the tree. He placed it back in the pouch before turning to Atem.

Atem simply scowled and looked away. I wasn't sure what he was more irritated about, the fact that he was proven wrong or the fact that Heba was teaching him while he was supposed to be teaching us. I went to grab another Kunai and try again when I saw Heba stiffen out of the corner of my eye. I released the Kunai and looked over to him, tiling my head to the side. He seemed, unnerved almost afraid of something.

"Fine whatever if you're so g-" Atem started and Heba scowled at him.

"Shut up."

"What!? Don-"

"Atem! Just shut up!" Heba shouted and Atem narrowed his eyes at him. Heba simply ignored the look and Yugi walked over to me, lowering his voice once he was in ear shot. "Yugi, do you sense that?"

I blinked in confusion but closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings. That's when it hit me, it was a eerie feeling that caused the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was as if, someone was watching us, but not in a good way. My eyes snapped back open and connected with Heba's worried Amethyst. He appeared calm but his eyes showed a different emotion. He was scared. "Were being watched." I whispered and Heba nodded his head.

I turned back to Yami and Atem who had clearly heard what I said as they now looked worried as well. "Where is Joey?" I asked and the boys looked around, instantly alarmed. Right when they were about to respond a Kunai flew in-between us all with a piece of paper attached. I instantly recognized it.

"EXPLODING SCROLL!" I yelled and Heba grabbed my wrist, dragging me far away from the kunai.

Heba and I headed into a nearby bush, taking cover as the scroll let off. Once the dust cleared we peaked back into the area were there were now five ninja looking around for us. One of them had Joey and Dragon tied up, it also appeared that they were knocked out. My hands clenched into a fist as I tried to think of a way that we could get in there, knock them out and save Joey.

The only problem was Heba and I had little knowledge of how to work our chakra and Jutsu's. I had a better idea then Heba because of my knowledge of the show but, I didn't know if I could do anything. And running out there blindly would get me killed and everyone else.

"Yugi," Heba whispered and I looked over to him. "What are we going to do?"

I sighed and felt my heart clench. We have decided to become ninja to protect people and those we care about! And now, I felt so useless! The sound of fighting reached our ears and Heba and I looked back to the field to see Atem and Yami attempted to fight the ninja. Atem had made a water clone and Yami was using a fire release Jutsu, Flame Flower. I watched one of the enemy ninja throw a kunai and it embed in Yami's shoulder. He bit his lip in pain and gripped the weapon, yanking it out his shoulder and throwing it back at the ninja who threw it at him.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart pound so hard in my chest I thought it was going to break. Tears filled my eyes as I watched the people I had come to consider friends get hurt. It wasn't fair!

"Yugi we have to do something!" Heba whispered and I looked over to him. What could we do? It wasn't like we could stop time or run out there and kill them all. Heba must have noticed my look because he sighed and continued talking. "Look you watch this show a lot, there has to be some hand seals you have picked up, you must know how to do at least one Jutsu!"

I looked back to the battle before closing my eyes and running through my head all of the battle scenes in Naruto. One stood out the most, the day Naruto stole the forbidden scroll. The hand seals to the Jutsu they were on the scroll and Naruto had performed them many times. "I may know one; it's the forbidden Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. One Naruto himself is known for."

"Can you do it?" Heba asked looking over to me and I sighed.

"I may be able to, but I don't know for sure."

"Just try! I am going to go find see if I can peg one of them down with some Kunai. Please just try Yugi, we have to save them!" Heba begged and I nodded my head. Even if I couldn't trying is better than doing nothing. Heba smiled before getting up and running off to get a better angle.

Once he was gone I closed my eyes and started to run the pictures in my head of the scroll and all the times Naruto performed the Shadow Clone. _Tiger, Ram, Serpent, Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog. _I repeated that in my head as my hands slowly started to form the seals. It was good I mesmerized what each seal was, or else this would have been bad. Once I had the seals down I tried to focus my chakra into my hands like I did with the paper. The bubbling feeling returned and I pushed myself to my feet, a knowing feeling in my body that told me this time, it would work. I didn't know how I knew it, but I did. _Tiger, Ram, Serpent, Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog. _Once my hands formed the final seal my eyes snapped open and my mouth seemed to speak on its own. "Forbidden Seal, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was a loud poof noise and all the fighting in the field stopped as we were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of me. My eyes widened and a large smile lit of my face at the fact that I was actually able to perform the multi shadow clone! I wanted to scream and dance but knew this was definitely not the time. One of my clones stepped forward and growled at the person holding Joey. "Release my friend!"

The enemy ninja scowled and rolled his eyes. "Or what?"

My clone growled and launched himself at the man as the others started to move as well, tackling the men and landing punches on them. Seeing this as my chance I ran over to Joey and pulled out a Kunai. I sliced through the ropes binding him and did the same to Dragon. Once they both were free I grabbed Joey's shoulders and started to shake him and call his name. "Joey! Wake up!"

Joey groaned and slowly started to open his eyes. I mentally cheered before hauling him to his feet and dragging him off to a bush. I sat him against a tree and looked back over to the field. My clones were standing over the ninja and Yami and Atem had their arms wrapped around themselves, panting but overall they seemed okay.

Heba ran over to us then and slapped me on the shoulder, smiling brightly. "You did it Yugi! I can't believe you actually performed the Jutsu."

"N-neither… can… I." I panted out as a wave of fatigue hit me at having to stabilize so many clones with so little control over my Chakra. I placed a hand to my head as the sound of the clones vanishing reached my ears and my sight started to blur. I groaned and felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as the darkness swallowed me up.

The last thing I remember is Heba screaming my name.

**(Heba POV)**

The second Yugi started to faint I rushed over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, calling his name as I pulled him to me. I looked up as Atem and Yami rushed over to me, looking concerned. "He fainted." I stated and they nodded their heads.

"It must have taken him a lot to stabilize all those clones and he has no control over his chakra. I have never seen anyone but Naruto do that, it's amazing he can. And the amount of clones he produced, it was just unbelievable." Yami stated as he gazed down at my brother in awe. I nodded my head and Yami walked over, wrapping one arm under Yugi's knees and another around his waist. He lifted him into his arms and I pulled myself to my feet, helping Joey up once I was.

"What happened here?"

The four of us turned to look to Mahad who had finally came back but with the ANBU who were currently taking care of the ninja that attacked us. "We were attacked." I answered simply and looked over to Yugi. "My brother saved us."

Mahad sighed and ran a hand though his brown hair before motioning for us to come with him. "Yami take Yugi to the hospital, Heba, Atem, Joey, come with me we need to inform the Hokage about the attack." I was about to object, not wanting to leave my brother alone but at the look on Mahad's face, I didn't have an option.

I nodded and Yami walked off with Yugi as the rest of us fallowed Mahad back to the Hokage's tower. We entered into the room again where Sarutobi was once again with Iruka. I wondered if that man ever did anything beside the school, Mission desk and hang out in here. That is all I ever see him do even when I was watching the anime. Well, besides the time he helped in the Chūnin exams.

"Ah Heba, welcome back." My eye twitched at that. I can't seem to stay out of this place, but then again he is the Hokage and the man needs to be informed of everything. "Alright boys, tell me what happened."

I sighed and looked over to Joey to begin. "All I remember is being attacked from behind. I was knocked out for what happened after I was grabbed, you will have to ask Heba."

How was I going to explain this one? Yugi performed a hidden seal Jutsu. _Hidden!_ You can't really explain how someone knows the hand seals to something that is forbidden! I swallowed thickly and tried to calm down the rapid beating of my heart as I recited everything that happened from when I got the feeling that we were being watched.

"Multi Shadow Clone? That is a Jutsu from the forbidden seals scroll. How could your brother do that?" Sarutobi asked and I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Honestly? I have no idea how he knew it. For all I know he could have been playing with hand seals and performed it on accident." That wasn't a complete lie. I didn't know how Yugi knew the hand seals. All I knew was he had seen them before but that didn't mean that he could remember them. "Or maybe it was a stroke of luck." I mumbled more as a thought then an answer to Sarutobi's question.

The old man nodded his head as if accepting that as an answer. I felt my heart rate finally even out to a somewhat normal beat, glad I was no longer under the spot light.

"I heard your training went well and judging by what your brother did, it went even better than I expected. So I say we can assign you to a team. Usually I only have three to four people on a team but this time I am allowing you and your brother to join Mahad's team. It was his idea and honestly with Yami and Atem on the team, it's perfect. Also you all seemed to have bonded through all of this."

"That's great!" Joey shouted making us all flinch. He threw his arms around my neck and hugged me to him as he beamed at the excitement at having us on the same team.

I gently pried his arms off of me and bowed to Sarutobi before straightening up and offering the man a smile. "Thank you." Sarutobi nodded and motioned for me to come forward so I did. He handed me two Konoha hitai-ate. I took both of them in my hands and looked over to Atem and Joey seeing where they wore their own. Atem wore his on his upper arm like Shikamaru and Joey wore his on his forehead.

"I am going to go see Yugi; can one of you take me to him?"

Joey nodded before anyone else could and lead me out of the building. We wandered down the street a little bit before we eventually reached the hospital. We walked in and Joey asked someone for Yugi's room number. Once he had it he led me down the hall and into the room where Yugi was sitting up on the bed. I smiled to Yami before walking over to the bed and Yugi's side. I handed him the hitai-ate and smiled to him. "Welcome to team five, Yugi."


	6. A Lesson in Teamwork

Inu: Hmm, I got called out on something that this person was completely right about, a small….

Heba: -glares-

Inu: -pouts- Okay BIG thing I over looked.

**YGOfangirl4ever**: If you remember during the show, Naruto used clones a lot of times, but they never lasted a lot, they didn't do everything on their own. Most any opponent was able to defeat the shadow clones, who actually had Naruto's ninjutsu knowledge.

Inu: My only defense to this is that Yami and Atem _were_ still on the field and fighting _along_ with the clones. You were completely right though and I will be more careful in the future. Thank you!

Now _on with the story!_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- A Lesson in Teamwork.

**(Yugi's POV)**

It had been six weeks since we had joined team 5 and I have never felt so physically drained in my entire life. Yami had been assigned as my personal teacher like Atem was to Heba and when they weren't training us, we were training ourselves. We were constantly in the forest training and I almost wondered why we didn't sleep in there.

The boys never gave us a day off, telling us that _if we wanted to catch up to everyone else, we would need to practice ten times more than everyone else_. We still hadn't meant Joey's other friends because of how busy Atem and Yami kept us.

I will admit it is working; we are getting really far along in our training. It was now proven Heba was better than me at Taijutsu, and I was better than him at Ninjutsu and we were both pretty good at Genjutsu, especially at spotting when it was being used. This being the case when me and Heba were practicing alone we helped each other with the others weakness.

Through all of this Heba and I had also made a plan, we were going to get Yami and Atem to understand the importance of team work and so far, what we had been doing to get them to understand that teamwork was important, was working. They had their moments where they were there usual jerk selves but then they had their moments where they weren't and actually worked alongside us to get the mission done.

Currently Heba and I were once again in the training grounds, sparing with each other. Yami and I were on a team while Heba and Atem were on a team, Joey was off with Mahad, where we were not sure but I had a feeling we would find out later. Since our affinities were opposites of each other's the twins thought it would be a good idea to pair us against each other, and that having one of them on our side would boost our chances. Heba had called them conceded and thus started another argument which I quickly broke up before dragging Yami off to get ready for practice.

While in the bush I dragged Yami off to I had formed a plan; it was a simple plan really. We were going to make a water clone of each of us and then use the clones as a distraction. When Heba and Atem were distracted Yami and I were going to jump in and capture them.

Yami had agreed to this plan telling me it was good and he thought it would work. On my signal we jumped out of our hiding spots and stood back to back on the lake that was nearby. We preformed the hand seals to the water clone technique and a clone of each of us emerged from the water.

"Alright we can't be too far from the clones as you know so we will have to follow behind them but still remain hidden. Once there distracted what's the plan from there?" Yami asked looking over to me.

"We capture them. I will go for Heba you go for Atem." Yami nodded and we put the plan into action.

The clones moved through the forest back to where we had last sensed our brothers. As planned Heba and Atem were in the clearing and…. They appeared to be arguing. I blinked and leaned closer trying to hear what they could possibly be arguing about this time.

"If you weren't so damn hell bent on doing everything yourself and maybe listened to me we could have a decent planned formed!"

Atem scowled at that and I really wanted to smack my head on a tree. Now of all the times they were arguing! What if we were on a mission they would both have been killed by now! Did they even think about the safety of themselves and the others on their team?

"Nothing you can possible suggest will work! I am the prodigy here not you! My plan will obviously work!" Atem responded and Heba started yelling again about how damn conceded he was.

I rolled my eyes at that and looked over to Yami. We exchanged a look before signaling for our clones to move. As commanded the two moved and attacked Heba and Atem from behind, the two immediately responded, dodging there attacks. The clones moved and continued to fight with them but keeping them so that their backs were to us and they wouldn't see us coming.

I waited, watched and looked for the perfect chance. Once I saw it I grabbed a Kunai and motioned to Yami to move. We leaped out of the trees and I reached for Heba, wrapping my arm around his neck and placing the kunai at his throat. My brother stilled and looked over to me, casting a glare. "You lose Heba."

I released him and looked over to Yami who had Atem pinned on his back and a kunai placed to his neck. Once he noticed I was done and Heba gave up he released his brother and stood up. The clones disappeared into water and I smirked at my brother. "You guys really shouldn't let your guard down. You lost because you were arguing and were caught off guard when our clones attacked. You didn't take the time to see if they were real people or not and thus as a result, didn't see us come at you from behind."

Heba scowled and turned to Atem, pinning him with a glare. "If you weren't so damn self centered and maybe listened to your _teammate _this wouldn't have happened!"

"So this is _my _fault! I hate to tell you Moto but you are just as at fault as I am! You were arguing with me!" Atem yelled and Heba narrowed his eyes.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I reached around my neck and took of the Hitai-Ate that was around there. I had chosen to wear mine around my neck like Yami and Hinata and Heba had chosen to wear his on his upper arm like Atem and Shikamaru.

Dangling the hitai-ate by one of the ends of the silk fabric in my hands I walked over to the arguing teens and held it in-between them. The fighting instantly stopped and they looked over to me in confusion. I ignored my brother and looked over to Atem, my amethyst eyes connecting with his crimson.

"What does this represent?" I asked him and now everyone was looking at me like I had lost my mind, but there was a reason behind this. I was going to give everyone a lesson in teamwork.

"It's a hitai-ate, it's meant to symbolize pride in one's village, as well as fidelity. We consider it an honorable, important part of our tradition, and make a point of wearing it at all times, especially when sparring with a comrade from the same village." Atem recited and I rolled my eyes at him.

"If I wanted a text book answer I would have gone and asked Iruka-Sensei. The hitai-ate is not just a symbol of pride and loyalty to our village, it's a sign of loyalty to our teammates! Our fellow ninja!" At this point I was yelling at Atem, not intentionally, I was just so irritated with him and Yami. We got along with Joey, he worked with us like we were brothers, I would trust him with my life. Atem and Yami? I would sooner trust Sasuke and he becomes evil! "If you wear the Konoha hitai-ate you are part of a village part of a team! We stand together ready to give our lives for each other! This constant fighting, bickering, thinking your better than others, IT'S GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!"

I took a deep breath to get myself under control as I placed the hitai-ate once again around my neck. Once it was firmly in place I looked back up and saw Heba was staring at me in shock and Atem was glaring at the ground. I looked over to Yami and he had a thoughtful look on his face. I smiled at that, at least someone was taking me seriously. I looked back to Atem and decided to take Kakashi's word; everyone seemed to listen to him after all. "In the world of ninja... those who break the rules and codes are branded as garbage, but… those who don't cherish their friendship are garbage worse than that."

"So, someone does listen to me." I blinked at the sound of a voice behind me and spun on my heal to face the person who spoke, only to become face to face with the porn book. I let out a vary unmanly scream and fell backwards, landing on my bottom on the ground.

Kakashi moved his book out of the way and looked down at me, arching his one eye brow. "Yo, you should really pay closer attention to your surroundings." He sighed and closed his book, placing it inside his vest before looking over to Atem, Yami and Heba. "I was sent to fetch you; Hokage needs to talk to you. Before you go though, I want to say something."

I pulled myself up off the ground and brushed my clothes off, before looking to Kakashi. If he wanted to say something it must be important. The man smiled that weird crescent moon smile before he lost it and became completely serious. "A team is not seen as individual people. They are seen as one, you are all one cell. You count on each other and rely on each other. You put one person, even yourself, in danger and you in danger everyone. You have to work together or you risk everything! Do you get what I am saying?"

I nodded my head and looked over to Yami and Atem who also did. They seem to really have taken this all to heart and that made me smile. They really were good people and I enjoyed training and going on missions with them. But they were just so thick headed that they couldn't see past themselves to trust anyone else. I knew they trusted each other, and even trusted Joey a little, but if they didn't trust us all fully, it would end up back firing on them someday.

"Good! Now everyone, go and see the Hokage."

I watched my team turn and leave. I was about to join them but looked over to Kakashi and smiled to him. "Thank you Kakashi-Sensei."

He smiled at me and nodded his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I turned and ran after the others who had stopped to wait for me. Once I caught up we all headed over to the Hokage's tower. Once there we walked inside and up to the room where Sarutobi was. Atem knocked and once we had permission to enter we did.

Sarutobi was there with Mahad-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei and Joey. I smiled to them all and bowed like the others before he spoke.

"Welcome boys. We need to discuss something. As I am sure you all have heard the Chūnin exams are fast approaching. Normally every year Mahad-Sensei refuses to enter you boys, however this year we had come to an agreement after seeing how much improvement you have been making. If you can tell me why in the previous year's you had not been allowed to enter, and what you plan to do to change that, he has agreed to let you participate."

I looked over to Yami and Atem. Atem had a thoughtful look on his face and Yami seemed almost, knowing. With a long sigh from the pale teen he took a step forward and looked to Sarutobi seriously. "We failed each year in our Sensei's eyes because; we didn't know how valuable teamwork was to a team. We had constantly degraded Joey and as a result, we had failed not as Shinobi, but as a team."

Atem walked forward then and smiled to Sarutobi. "Yugi had opened our eyes to that. He had told us that if we did not work together, as one, then we would end up not only hurting ourselves on a mission, but everyone else as well."

I looked to Joey who was grinning like a mad man on the sofa. My eyes traveled then to Mahad who looked pleasantly surprised, Iruka seemed proud and Sarutobi had a small smile on his face. They had definitely heard the answer they wanted and I mentally cheered, we were going to enter the Chūnin exams!

"Now, how does a ninja fix this?" Sarutobi asked and Heba stepped forward to stand next to the twins this time.

"The only way to fix teamwork is by working as a team. Listening to your teammates, standing by their sides and risking your life for them."

Sarutobi nodded and looked over to Mahad for the final say. Mahad smiled and nodded his head. "I would say this year, there ready. Never before had I seen them admit that they were a team, one man not separate people. I think they really finally get it." The pride in his voice at saying that was so clear I couldn't help but smile even more. Mahad then looked at us seriously and I instantly went on alert. "The Chūnin exams take place in a week's time, people from all over are going to be coming to the village to partake. Make sure you guys are ready, Ishizu-Sensei told me that she is entering Malik, Ryou and Mana this year and Dartz-Sensei told me he is entering Bakura, Marik and Seto."

I blinked at the unfamiliar characters again. This is happening too much, especially since there all entering the Chūnin exams. Wouldn't I have noticed these guys before? Then again… there were a lot of unimportant characters maybe there just so insignificant I didn't notice them. As cruel as a thought that was it was plausible.

"He got Bakura, Marik and Seto to work as a team? What did he do, drug them!? I couldn't picture those people working together if their lives depended on it! Especially Seto! And I am related to him, I should know!" Yami yelled in disbelief and Mahad simply shrugged.

"I do know how he did it but apparently he did."

"Maybe he sicked Ibiki-Sensei on them, that man could frighten anyone into doing anything." Atem commented and I shivered at the thought. I would never want to meet that man even though I will have to put up with him in the first exam…. Wait…. The Chūnin exams that's when….

My head snapped over to Sarutobi as my eyes widened in disbelief. 'No, I completely forget, that's when Orochimaru attacks and Sarutobi, he… he…' My eyes filled with tears as I remembered his final moments. I had grown close to the old man over the times I was here; I didn't want him to die!

"-gi! YUGI!" I blinked causing the tears to fall down my cheeks. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my hand before looking back to Heba who was staring at me in worry. "Hey what happened are you alright? Why are you crying?"

I shook my head and looked down to the ground. "It's nothing."

Heba pressed his lips together in a frown. He clearly saw through my lie and looked over to Sarutobi. "I am going to take him home; I'll see you guys later." With that he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the building. We headed down a few blocks and back to our apartment where he unlocked the door and lead me to his bedroom. He sat me on the bed and knelt in front of me.

"Yugi, what happened back there?"

"He dies." I answered in a whisper and Heba's brows furrowed in confusion, clearly wanted me to elaborate. My heart squeezed painfully in my chest and I felt tears once again fill my eyes. "Sarutobi, O-Orochimaru k-kills him d-during the Ch-Chūnin E-Exams." As I finished elaborating I saw Heba's eyes widen in realization and tears once again poured down my cheeks as I started to sob. He had done so much for us and he was going to lose his life. It just didn't seem fair to me. "I-I w-wish we c-could s-save h-him."

"But we can't." Heba answered softly and I looked to him in confusion. If we told him, told other people what was going to happen they could save his life! Heba sighed and shook his head as if sensing what I was thinking.

"Yugi, we are in a different world we can't risk changing the future more then we already have. Who knows maybe saving his life could result in the death of another! Besides you know just as much as I do, Sarutobi wouldn't want that. He would tell us that if it was his time, then he would willingly accept that. Especially if it was for his village."

I broke into tears again knowing Heba was right. But no matter how much I tried to tell myself that was the case, it still didn't feel right. Heba simply pulled me to him and rubbed my back, trying to help me calm down even though it didn't help much. Eventually though I stopped crying and fell asleep in Heba's lap.


	7. Enter the Sand Shinobi!

Chapter 7- Chūnin Selection Exam! Enter the Sand Shinobi!

**(Next Morning) (Yugi's POV)**

Heba and I got up the next morning early hopping to get restocked on some supplies and maybe get some training in. We didn't know if Yami and Atem had anything planned for today but even if they didn't we still planned to train. I needed to work on Taijutsu and Heba needed to work on Ninjutsu, especially if we were entering the Chūnin Exam.

We were about to round another corner when the sound of a hawk screeching reached my ears. I looked up to it and my eyes widened. "Heba…" My brother stopped and looked over to me and I pointed to a bird.

"It's just a hawk Yugi." He started and I shook my head. "That's not any hawk, piece the time line together. The Chūnin exams are soon, the hawk screeching that summons the Jōnin, there here." My voice quieted down to a whisper as I spoke the last words.

"Who?" Heba asked tilting his head and I swallowed thickly.

"The sand siblings from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Temari, Kankurō and Gaara of the Desert." I answered shivering at the names. Don't get me wrong there good people…. Later in the series. Right now Gaara is a one man killing machine who I do not want to get in the way of.

Heba smiled and shook his head before continuing to walk. "Look as long as we stay out of his way and don't piss him off, we should be fine."

I nodded my head in agreement to that and followed along behind Heba just to end up walking into the very people I was hell bent on avoiding. "So much for that plan." I whispered to Heba as Kankurō grabbed konohamaru by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"That hurt you little punk." He spoke and honestly seeing it on TV, how emotionless he was, was not scary, more creepy. Now in person, I was scared. I knew what they were capable of and I was not that confident that I could take them down.

Heba dropped the bags he was holding and I turned to him wide eyed. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to a stop. "Heba don't, Sasuke and Gaara handle it."

Heba simply looked to me before glancing back at the scene in irritation. "Mask your Chakra, quickly!" He ordered in a whisper and I gave him a curious look before doing as he said. Closing my eyes and concentrating on my breathing till I could feel my chakra hid itself till it was none existent.

It was another trick we learned from Yami and Atem during our stealth practice, how to mask ones chakra so another couldn't sense them. They had made us practice it so much I could almost call myself a master at it. It clearly worked because the sand shinobi still had their backs to us and didn't even seem to notice we were behind them.

"Stop that, you'll get yelled at later." Temari commanded and Sakura swallowed thickly, trying to get up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry… I was fooling around."

"Hey stop! Let go of him!" Naruto ordered and I felt the need to bash my head into the fence nearby. I forgot just how stupid he was.

"Let's play with them before the strict one comes around." Kankurō said and I automatically knew he meant Gaara and for once, I wished the man would hurry up and get here.

Heba shook my arm off and scowled at the scene in front of him. I could tell he was getting more and more irritated and impatient at this. "If they could _handle_ it then Konohamaru wouldn't still be in that overly sized puppets hands." He growled out and I looked to him in shock, how did he know that was Kankurō's puppet and not Kankurō himself? Was it Kankurō? I couldn't remember he switched places with his puppets so much.

"LET ME GO!" Konohamaru tried to yell and started kicking at Kankurō but to no avail. He was still only a small kid and couldn't make any damage.

"You're quite lively." Kankurō observed and I shivered, this was where things got bad.

"Bastard." Naruto growled out before taking off in a run at Kankurō. I swallowed thickly and watched as the man just looked at Naruto with a smirk before moving his fingers and wrapping his Chakra around Naruto's left ankle. He lifted the teen into the air like the puppets he controlled and made Naruto fall flat on his back. I knew what Kankurō did because I knew his fighting style, Naruto didn't and he looked at the man like a confused and angry puppy.

"Wha-? What was that?"

He asked and Kankurō smirked. "Leaf Village's Genin are weaker than I thought."

Heba rolled his eyes and looked around. I watched him curiously as he picked up a rock and smirked at me. "Didn't Sasuke throw a rock and hit that puppet idiot in the hand?" I nodded and he smirked even more. "He really is clueless when it comes to his surroundings then isn't he?" With that I watched as Heba turned around and chucked the rock through the air like a Kunai. It flew through the air and smacked Kankurō in the back of the head.

The man gasped and hissed in pain but his hold on Konohamaru never lessened. He turned slowly as did everyone else and he glared at us. "Which one of you punks threw that!?" He yelled and Heba arched a brow at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Look, your picking on a kid that is smaller and younger then you, that's just _pathetic_." Heba growled narrowing his eyes and I shivered in fear. My brother was going to get us killed.

Kankurō narrowed his eyes even more and his grip on Konohamaru tightened. "You're starting to piss me off."

"Oh? Remind me why I should care when you're in _our_ village?" Heba growled his eyes narrowing.

"Why you-"

_Smack!_

Kankurō gasped and dropped Konohamaru as he gripped his hand in pain and stared down in shock at the rock that smacked him, again. He looked up to the tree as did I and sighed in relief when I saw Sasuke. "That means Gaara is close by." I whispered to Heba but apparently to loud as Tamari stared at me with narrowed eyes.

I shook off the look and ran over to Konohamaru and helped him up before leading him over to where the others were standing.

"What do you think you're doing in someone else's village, you…" Sasuke said more then asked. Heba came over and joined me as Sakura squeal of the man's name made me flinch. Really that girl needs a good smack to the back of the head!

"Another little punk to tick me off." Kankurō scowled his eyes glaring from Heba to Sasuke. I pushed Konohamaru behind me and stood in front of him protectively. He peaked out from around my back to look at the sand siblings and I locked eyes with Heba. "

"Don't do anything stupid." I whispered and he rolled his eyes at me. He clearly wasn't afraid of them and I knew he knew what they could do! I did know however that he liked Gaara, later in the series, but right now as the boy was he scared both Heba and I.

I looked up to the tree as Sasuke turned the rock to dust and continued to glare at Kankurō. "Get lost." He ordered and I flinched again as the girls squealed.

Konohamaru pouted at that and turned to look at Naruto, fake tears pouring down his cheeks. "Naruto your lame!"

I smiled a bit as Naruto gapped at him before kneeling in front of him, stumbling over his words as he tried to cover himself. "S-Stupid I would have quickly taken down that thug to!"

Heba rolled his eyes at them before glaring at Kankurō when the man didn't move nor did his sister. "Hey! You heard him, get lost. This is our village and we won't tolerate you tormenting the villagers. Especially people smaller then you, it's just pathetic."

Kankurō narrowed his eyes at Heba. "You're the kind of smart ass punk I detest the most." He then looked over to Sasuke. "Oi! Come down here you little punk."

"Is that the only insult he knows? It's not even really an insult." Heba mumbled his eyes never leaving Kankurō and I shrugged.

When Kankurō grabbed his puppet and yanked it off of his back I knew we were either going to be in big trouble, or Gaara was going to be here soon. Heba narrowed his eyes and took a protective step forward as Temari started to panic.

"Wait! You aren't thinking of using Crow, are you!?"

"He's here." Heba mumbled and I looked over to the tree, shocked that Heba had noticed him yet his eyes were still on Kankurō. A long sigh of relief left me as I saw Gaara hanging upside down on the tree just next to Sasuke.

"Kankurō, stop that." Gaara's soft voice spoke causing the others to gasp and Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock at the fact that someone was able to sneak up on him.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." He stated making the sand shinobi gasp in shock. It was a cruel statement, but it was true. He was picking on someone smaller than him and really, that was just wretched and didn't say much about the sand village.

"G-Gaara…" Kankurō stuttered and I shook my head knowing it was useless to argue with Gaara, and Kankurō was smart enough not to do that, hopefully.

Gaara simply narrowed his eyes and I shivered in slight fright. "Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?"

'Slaughter the village and its Hokage.' I stated in my head but kept my lips sealed.

"L-Listen, Gaara, these guys started it." Kankurō stated and I shook my head. He's wrong on that and arguing with Gaara, was like signing a death sentence.

"Shut up." Gaara ordered and I shivered in fright again. "I'll kill you."

Heba narrowed his eyes and moved to stand in front of me a bit, knowing that when Gaara said that, he really meant it. He would kill Kankurō and maybe not even stop at that.

Kankurō held his hands up as his eyes widening and Temari moved closer to her brother, holding her hands up as well. "I-I was at fault. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Gaara looked over to us and I shivered as his eyes connected with mine before moving to the others. "Excuse him, you guys." He then used the sand to guide him down to the ground next to his siblings. He stood up and spoke in that same monotone voice. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around."

They started to leave but Sakura had to be the annoying nosy girl she was and stopped them, running forward. "Wait up!"

"What is it?" Temari asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"Judging by your Hitai-ate your shinobi from the village of the sand, right? The country of the fire and the country of the wind have an alliance, but the treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's counties without permission." She took a step forward and narrowed her eyes. "State your purpose."

"Is she really so stupid?" Heba whispered to me and I shrugged. "She is practically instigating a fight and shouldn't Kakashi had told them about the Chūnin Exams already?"

I narrowed my eyes and tried to remember if it was before or after this that Kakashi told team 7 about the exams. "I don't remember when he tells them."

Heba sighed and looked back to the scene as I did. So far though, everything seemed to be moving the way it did in the show from what I could remember. I had watched this episode so long ago it was hard to remember.

Temari sighed and the sand sibling turned around to face her. "What you're looking for is closer then you think. You don't know anything?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her ID, holding it up for Sakura to see. "This is a traffic pass. As you guessed were Genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the country if the Wind. We came to this village to take the Chūnin Selection Exam."

"Chūnin Selection Exam? What's a Chūnin Selection Exam?" Naruto questioned and Heba sighed.

"You all really must not know." Tamari stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"By taking the exam Naruto you can move up in rank. You're a Genin now but if you take the exam you can advance up to a Chūnin." Heba stated looking over his shoulder to Naruto.

"Really!?" He shouted excitedly and Heba nodded his head. "I should take it then to!"

"Hah." Gaara said before turning and starting to walk away again with his siblings. Just as he did Sasuke jumped down from his place in the tree and stood next to Heba.

"Hey, you there. What's your name?" Sasuke called and Temari turned, looking excited.

"Me?"

"No, the one with the gourd." He stated and Gaara turned to look at him.

"Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested in you and the tan one. What's your names?" He asked and I visibly stiffened. Gaara was only interested in someone if he wanted to fight them, and kill them.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Heba Moto."

I watched as my brother, Sasuke and Gaara all just stared at each other for a moment in silence. I looked between them and Gaara just as Naruto grinned and pointed to himself. "Hey, hey, what about me?"

Gaara blinked. "I'm not interested."

I tried to hold in a laugh at that as Gaara and the other sand shinobi turned and took off. Once they were gone I turned to Heba and slapped him on the arm. "What were you thinking intervening like that? I wanted to avoid the ninja of the sand!" I hissed at him and he simply shrugged.

"Someone had to do something Konohamaru was going to be beaten to a pulp."

"Yugi and Heba Moto, right?"

We blinked and turned to Naruto who was looking between the two of us. We hadn't seen him and his team since the day in the forest. We had been trying to stay out of there way so that we didn't interfere with the timeline. So much for that plan.

I nodded my head and Naruto grinned at us. "Thanks for trying to help Konohamaru."

I smiled and nodded my head to him. "Sure no problem, we need to go though so try to stay out of trouble."

Naruto pouted at that and we laughed before walking over to our dropped bags. We picked them off the ground and headed back to the apartment. We put the groceries away before sitting down at the table.

"That went better than I thought it would." Heba mumbled and I started at him.

"Gaara is a lot more scary in person. I mean when I was watching the anime he scared the hell out of me, now he is just petrifying."

Heba shrugged and rolled his neck, cracking it before sighing in relief. "I don't see the big deal. Though we do need to be careful when we're talking with them here, if we have one slip up that lets them know we know what they're planning, they will kill us faster then we can so much as blink."

I nodded in agreement before pulling myself to my feet and motioning to Heba to come with me. "Look we don't know who were going to get paired with in the Chūnin exams, just who were not going to get paired with, so we need to go practice our ninja skills. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on getting the crap beat out of me."

Heba nodded and stood following me out the door and to the training grounds in the forest.


	8. Ibiki's Written Test!

Chapter 8- Chūnin Selection Exam: Ibiki's Written Test!

**(Chūnin Exam) (Yugi's POV)**

The day had come; it was finally time for the exam. Our team was already in the classroom waiting for the test to begin. We have gotten here the same time as Gaara and his siblings. I had actually thought he was going to kill Genma when the man said there was no Genjutsu in play. I shivered at the memory and looked over to where Gaara and the others were sitting at a table.

"Heba! Yugi!" I blinked and looked over to Naruto and the others just as Akamaru ran over to me and jumped into my arms. I caught the pup before pushing off of the wall and walking over to Kiba and the others with my team behind me.

"Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura it's great to see you guys again." I greeted handing the small pup back to its owner.

Kiba smiled and wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me to him in a hug. "Guys these are the new kids I was telling you about, Heba, Yugi, these are the rest of the guys. Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji and Shino."

I nodded to them and offered a smile. "Hey I am Yugi and this is my twin brother Heba."

"Hey you guys, you may want to try keeping it down a little."

We all blinked and looked over to none other than Kabuto. A scowl formed on my face at him. I never liked the guy he was a creep and worked for an even bigger creep, Orochimaru. Heba elbowed me and gave me a look that clearly told me not to give anything away. I sighed but nodded my head the last thing I wanted was for Orochimaru to know I knew about him and to become one of his experiments.

"You don't want to go making a scene of yourselves."

"Well who asked you!? Who are you?!" Ino shouted and I rolled my eyes. Kabuto was right they should have been laying low but then again, it was them. I calmly made myself fade into the back of the group as I watched the scene unfold in front of me, wondering when it was Naruto was going to make an even bigger idiot of himself by challenging the whole room.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. But really look around you; you have made quite an impression." He responded and we all did in fact look around to see the whole room staring at us.

I shivered again and tried to make myself small and invisible as Atem simply rolled his eyes and looked back to Kabuto. That man's over confidence was going to be his downfall. Yami had stiffened slightly but kept an emotionless face. Heba didn't even look like he was paying attention and Joey was sitting on the ground with Dragon in his lap, watching everyone and everything.

"You see those guys, there from the rain village." Kabuto said and the group looked to the ninja with what looked like straight lines on their Hitai-ate. "Very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone touchy and you don't want to rub them the wrong way, especially right now."

"Yugi."

I blinked out of their conversation and looked over to Heba who was giving me a pointed look. "Look over to the corner near where Gaara and them are. There is a boy with long somewhat pointed hair, a boy with shoulder length dirty blond hair that is also somewhat pointed and a brunette haired boy with ice blue eyes. There glaring at us, specifically Yami and Atem."

I followed his gaze to look at them out of the corner of my eyes and shivered. Heba was right; they were looking not at us but at our team. I had a feeling they were going to be causing us some trouble. "I wonder who they are I don't recognize them."

"We need to be careful, specifically on the second exam. They look like they want a piece of us, not really us but our team and Yami and Atem specifically."

I nodded in agreement to that and looked back to Kabuto just as Shikamaru groaned. "So I guess those rumors about this test being tough was true, oh man I knew this was going to be a drag."

"Hold on don't give up hope yet, maybe I can help you kids out a little, with my Ninja info cards." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out those cards I remembered had information on everything Kabuto knew about the exams.

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain. These cards had been Chakra encoded with everything I have learned over the past four years, I've got over two hundred of them so you see I haven't been completely wasting my time." He knelt on the ground on his knees and placed the deck on the ground in front of him. "They may not look like much to the naked eye; in fact they appear completely blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff."

He placed his pointer finger on the card and placed his other hand in front of his face with his pointer and middle finger extended. We watched him feed his Chakra into the card, making in spin.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked and Kabuto smiled.

"You see I'm using my Chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this for example." The card revealed a map with the list of how many shinobi were from specific places. 30 were from the Sand, 21 were from the Rain, 15 were from the Grass, 12 were from the Wave, 72 were from the Leaf, and three were from the Sound.

I sighed and blocked out some of Kabuto's speech since what he said wasn't very important, at least not to me since I already knew it. I let my mind wander to the first exam and what happened, I knew Yami and Atem would be fine they were geniuses after all, but I was slightly worried about Joey. He was a great Ninja but easily frightened and our first proctor was Ibiki. All I could really do was hope Joey stuck with it and didn't give up.

I turned back into the conversation with Kabuto when Sasuke spoke. "Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates, individually?"

"They might, do you have someone in mind?" Kabuto responded picking up his cards and shuffling them.

"I might." Sasuke responded narrowing his eyes.

"Well I can't promise my information is complete or perfect. But I've got something on just about everyone, including you guys of course. So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where there from, whatever." He picked up one of his cards and held it in front of his face as he watched Sasuke eagerly. "Anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee of the Leaf Village, Heba Moto of the Leaf Village and Yugi Moto of the Leaf Village while you're at it." At the mention of our names Heba and I snapped our head to Sasuke in confusion.

I looked over to Heba and he simply shrugged his shoulders not knowing or caring why Sasuke would be interested in them.

"Aw man that's no fun you even know their names, that makes it easy." He picked up his cards and held them in his hand before waving his free arm over them. He placed them back on the ground and held four cards in front of his face.

"Here they are."

"Show them to me." Sasuke ordered and Kabuto placed the cards down on the ground before applying Chakra to them.

"First up is Rock Lee. Looks like he's about a year older then you. Mission experience, 11 C rank and 20 D. His squad leader is Guy. In the last twelve months his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chūnin exam, this will be his first year as a candidate same as you guys. His team mates are Ten-Ten and Neji Hyuga."

"Huh? Hyuga?" Naruto questioned and I looked to Hinata, watching her visually tense. I felt bad for her she was one of my favorite people and she didn't deserve the way Neji treats her in this exam. I looked back to Kabuto as he got out Gaara's card.

"Now for Gaara of the Desert." The card showed him on it and Kabuto read off the information. "Mission experience 8 C and get this 1 B Rank as a Genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally. But there is this, he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

'It's because of his Jinchūriki, the ability to control sand and use it as a shield.' I noted in my head as I looked over to him out of the corner of my eyes. I knew they all could hear what was being said but Gaara didn't even seem to care one bit. His eyes met mine and I felt my heart stop as we stared at each other. I swallowed thickly and tired to push my fear down as I turned my head away and back to Kabuto.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I flinched before looking up and my eyes connected with gentle crimson. Yami smiled soothingly and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey it's all right, were a team right? We will look out for you Yugi."

I smiled even more at his words and felt myself relax completely. Yami and Atem had certainly changed since we first met them and I couldn't be happier about that. "Thank you Yami, that means the world to me."

Yami nodded and removed his hand making me make me almost instantly miss the calming effect it provided.

"Now for Yugi Moto of the Leaf." I looked back to Kabuto at my name and he fed Chakra into another card. Once he was done I saw myself on it and Kabuto looked it over reading off the information on it. "He is three years older then you. He has completed 5 C and 10 D ranked missions. He had become a ninja only a month and a half ago and has shown incredible growth as one in only that short amount of time. His squad leader is Mahad and his teammates are Yami Sennen, Atem Sennen, Heba Moto and Joey Wheeler." He looked up to me and I knew my face was beat red from the compliment he had given me at my growth of a shinobi.

"Your name is Moto?" I blinked and nodded my head to him. This was the third time someone has seemed shocked at my last name.

"Yes."

"Can you tell us why on earth every older shinobi we meet seems so shocked about our last name?" Heba questioned giving Kabuto an odd look. I knew he hated the man just as much as I did but if he could give us answers so be it.

"It's just…" He mumbled and looked down to his card in surprise. "There hasn't been a member of the Moto Clan in these parts since the war-torn era. Most thought they all had died out."

"Moto Clan?" Heba asked in confusion and Kabuto nodded before pulling out another card and feeding Chakra into it. The card this time revealed a family house card. There was a Clan Symbol that had a amethyst colored ten pointed star in the middle of a black circle. "Not a lot is known about them. What we do know is the **Moto clan **was a family of shinobi that were one of the strongest, feared and respected clan in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for helping to find the first hidden village Konohagakure and making it into what it is today. After a while though, the clan just disappeared. Many believe that they were all massacred in a power struggle." He responded and I just openly gapped at him.

"I have never heard of such a village." Sasuke responded and looked over to us. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nor have I."

"Like I said the clan had appeared to have died out years ago, so that is why everyone is shocked to hear you are a Moto. Your parents never told you?" He asked looking over to us.

"Our parents are dead and our grandfather never motioned such a thing." Heba commented and I mentally screamed that it was because we lived in a _different dimension_.

Kabuto shrugged though seemed to get a distant and thoughtful look in his eyes. "Well you get it the point is that the competition is going to be fierce this year."

I looked over to Heba and tilted my head to the side and as others started to talk amongst us. "Heba do you think it's weird that… we ended up here and learn that there used to be a clan that had the same last name as us that just up and vanished?" I whispered to him and he seemed to have an inner debate with himself before he answered me.

"Honestly, yes. I just can't seem to piece everything together. We would need more information on the clan in order to really do anything. Let's just focus on the exam for now and talk about this when were alone."

I nodded in agreement and was about to say something back when I was interrupted.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I AM GOING TO BEAT EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

I couldn't help but start laughing at that. Naruto was so full of confidence and everyone else was so uptight. Not that I could blame them I felt a little stiff and nerves to. Heba grabbed my arm making me snap out of my laughter as he pulled me over to the side where Joey was. I was about to ask why when I saw it to, the sound were making their move against Kabuto.

At that moment the sound shinobi jumped in the air and threw two kunai at Kabuto. He jumped out of the way as they embedded in the ground where he was standing a moment ago. Kabuto slid across the ground and stood up as the sound shinobi took a swing at him. He moved back out of the way just in time and smirked at the guy, appearing as if nothing was wrong.

A moment of silence passed before Kabuto's glasses cracked and fell to pieces. "Oh I get it, so it was that kind of attack." He said as he removed them from his face and tucked them into his pouch at his waist.

"Hang on I saw it all he dodged the attack." Sasuke intervened stepping forward. "How did that happen?"

"It must have come closer then it looked. Look at him acting like it was nothing, real tough guy." Shikamaru answered and I mentally shook my head. For someone so smart he really did miss the obvious.

Just then Kabuto fell to his knees and started coughing up blood.

"Wha- did he just-" Naruto stuttered.

"Kabuto what's wrong? What is it?" Sakura asked and I looked around, knowing Ibiki was going to be here in a second.

As if on cue to answer my thought there was an explosion in the front of the room causing everyone to look to it. "Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin. My name is Ibiki Morino and from now on, your worst enemy."

I shivered and scooted closer to Heba. Ibiki was always the scariest person ever but only because he was head of Konoha's interrogation forces. I don't even want to imagine what he could do to me.

"First off, you candidates from the Sound, knock it off! Who told you, you could fight! Do you want to fail before we have even begun!?" He yelled extending his arm and pointing at the three sound shinobi who had cornered Kabuto.

"He knew they attacked first, he must have been watching us from somewhere." Heba observed and I nodded my head in agreement. We had to remember we were never alone here and someone was always watching our every move. If Heba and I slipped up, letting them know we knew more then we should, it could be bad.

"Sorry it's our first time, guess were a little jumpy." The sound ninja that attacked Kabuto responded. I rolled my eyes at the half baked lie of an excuse.

Ibiki gave a humorless laugh and I could tell he didn't believe the nut job either. "Listen up! I'll say this once. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" His voice dropped down low at the end and I shivered again.

Why he was the leader of the interrogation forces now made complete sense. The man could make a statue cry in fear.

"Now if were ready we will proceed to the first part of the Chūnin Exam. Hand over your paper work; in return you each will be given a number. This number determines where you will sit, will start the written test once you're all seated."

I pushed off from the wall and followed behind Heba as Naruto shouted about it being a written test. I pulled out my entrance papers and waited my turn as everyone else scattered to get there number. Once it was my turn I handed my papers to Ibiki who gave me the number 85. I soon found my seat and almost cried in fear when I noticed it was next to Gaara, of all people I had to sit next it, it was the person I had been trying my hardest to avoid.

I tried to ignore him as best I could and not shake in fright. He simply sat there, arms crossed over his chest and that same emotionless stare on his face. Ibiki tapped his chalk on the board and I looked to the front of the room as he spoke. "Everyone eyes forward. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any question so you better pay attention the first time around! Alright rule number one is this; the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the exam with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each question you get wrong, so if you miss three your final score will be seven."

He paused to let us all collect our thought before he continued. "Rule number 2; Teams will pass or fail based on the scores of all the members." A gasp was heard throughout the room and I calmly sat there, knowing the real reason behind all of this.

I could take a nap and just ignore this, but I had a feeling that if I made it look like I didn't care about his test, Ibiki would throw me out, so I figured I should at least make it look like I am making an effort to try. The last thing I wanted to do after all was let my team down.

"WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE SAYING… WE ALL GET SCORED AS A TEAM!?" Sakura shouted.

I looked down to the paper and shook my head. He was trying to rattle us up since the whole point of this test was to cheat, see how good we are at gathering information _without_ getting caught.

"Silence! I have my reasons. So shut up and listen! Rule number 3; the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every sign they see they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone foolish enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here."

One of the sentinels from across the room smirked and shifted the clipboard that was resting on his knee. "I got my eyes on you guys."

"If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."

'There was a double meaning to that.' I noted in my head as I narrowed my eyes at Ibiki. To the average person that could have meant show us what exceptional shinobi you can be by taking the test and answering the questions honestly. The hidden message however was, show us what exceptional shinobi you can be by collecting the answers without getting caught cheating.

"One more thing! If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails. The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total."

I sighed and looked to the clock on the wall above Ibiki. _Three, two, One…_

"BEGIN!"

The sounds of tests being flipped over were heard and I slowly turned my own over. I had two options, I could stare blankly at the paper till the hour was up, or I could at least try to come up with some way to cheat. Glancing down at it giving the questions I gave them a once over before my eyes widened in shock. I knew the answers. The questions were advanced alright, they were integrated problems based on principles of uncertainty, and required complex chemical energy analysis that only someone who had taken then AP classes like I did in school, or a more advanced knowledge person, would be able to know the answers.

Picking up my pencil I started to scribble down the answers to the questions, feeling a little better about not having to make it seem like I was doing nothing and not having to risk getting caught. Heba however, would have to cheat, unless he decided to just not answer the questions.

**(Heba)**

Bored, I was incredibly and unbelievably bored. I wasn't even going to bother trying to answer the questions, what was the point when the only question that actually mattered was number ten. I sighed and looked down to the paper before looking around the room in front of me, looking behind me could get me in trouble after all.

From where I was next to Lee I could see Yami and Atem, they were scribbling on the paper probably already knowing the answers being they were geniuses. Yugi was probably the same after taking those advance placement classes in school. Joey was down a few seats from me, using Dragon to get the answers from the guy next to him, being able to speak down was a good little skill for him.

Next to Joey, the kid he was copying off of was the brunette guy from before, the cold one who was teammates with the white haired and brown haired freaks. Speaking of them I couldn't see them anywhere they were probably behind me as we Yugi.

_Thump!_

'Oh good some entertainment!' I cheered looking over to the boy who had a kunai lodged in his desk.

"Wh-What was that for!" The kid screamed.

"Five strikes and you're out. You just failed the test." The sentinel that threw the kunai responded and I glanced over at the clock. Not even half way into this damn test.

"What! It can't be."

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately." The sentinel commanded.

The boy and two other people scurried out of the room as another sentinel continued to shout numbers. "Candidate number 23 fail!"

"Number 27 and 43 fail!" Another said.

Number 27 was dragged out kicking and screaming, _literally_. "That's not fair I didn't do anything!" He shouted as the doors closed and I rolled my eyes before looking over to number 43 who was currently throwing a fit.

"No way! Who said I cheated five times! Where's your proof!? How can you keep track of all of us!? You got the wrong guy! Who do you know I wasn't just-" He was cut off mid rant by the sentinel ramming into him and pushing him up against a wall, his arm pressed against the boys throat.

"Sorry pal, we were chosen for this duty because we don't make mistakes like that. You can't even blink without us seeing it. Were the best of the best and you my friend are history." He let him go and looked down to him as he slid to the ground. "Now get out and take your teammates with you."

With that the last of my entertainment came to an end and I sighed, glancing down at the paper in front of me. I couldn't even begin to understand the questions to start answering them. Not that I would, who would take a test if they didn't have to… wait… Yugi would. I silently laughed at that thought before shaking my head and glancing at the clock, willing it to move faster so we could get to the tenth question already.

**(The Tenth Question)**

"Alright! Listen up!"

'Finally!'I cheered in my head as Ibiki was about to start the final question.

"Here's the tenth and final question. But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of."

I groaned and almost dripped my head on the desk. The more this guy talked the more I felt the urge to just run out of this room for freedom.

At that moment Kankurō returned from his fake trip to the bathroom, he took at least fifteen minutes ago, and froze. Ibiki grinned at him and I knew he had seen through the puppet masters trick. "Ah good you made it. Well, what are you waiting for, take your seat."

Kankurō moved through the room and sat back down as Ibiki continued to speak. "These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

Several people squirmed in their seats and swallowed thickly and even though I didn't know much about Naruto's world or paid a lot of attention when I was watching it with Yugi, I instantly knew what he was doing. He was playing with us, trying to mess with our minds. Make us scared to the point where we wanted to give up.

"Very well then, rule number 1; each of you are free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

"Whoa! What's the catch, what happens if we chose not to take the question, what then?" Temari asked and I looked to her briefly before back to Ibiki.

"If you chose not to take the question regardless of your answers to the other questions, you get a zero." He answered simply before smirking at us again. "In other words, you fail. And that of course means your teammates fail as well."

I swear this man, enjoys his job, way too much. The room broke into whispers many people saying that of course they would take the question then. Ibiki sighed and closed his eyes, his voice mellowing out as he spoke again.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail," He opened his eyes and looked to us, raising his voice to a yell. "You will also be banned from taking the Chūnin Exams ever again!"

"Hey that's bull man! That's ridicules!"

My eyes drifted over to Kiba as he stood up, pointing a accusing finger at Ibiki as he shouted. "What kind of bogus rule is that!? There's lots of people here who have taken the test before!" Akamaru barked in agreement with his owner and Ibiki simply chuckled at him.

"I guess you're just, unlucky."

The dark sound in his voice made even me shiver in fright. This man definitely enjoyed his job to much. Now I know why Yugi called him sadistic. I almost wondered if he got some sick enjoyment out of messing with people's minds. Then again someone in his line of work would have to like their job in order to do it.

"I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

He once again started to laugh and I shivered in my seat, shrinking down into it and trying to make myself shorter then I already was. Damn this man had some effect on me, he was just so… creepy. I looked over to Joey and saw him shaking like a leaf. Biting my bottom lip I knew I had to help him before he fell victim to Ibiki's mind torture. I ripped off a corner of my test quietly and wrote down on the paper. _Joey he is trying to mess with your mind! Relax and don't let him get to you!_

"Dragon, come here boy." I whispered to the ninken and he immediately came to my side. "Take this to Joey."

Dragon took a corner of the paper in his mouth and immediately returned to Joey's side. Joey took the paper from him and I immediately saw the tension leave his body. He looked over to me and smiled before we both looked back to the front of the room where Ibiki was once again speaking.

"Now then if you're ready. The tenth and final question those who don't want to take it raise your hand, your number will be recorded and then your free to go.

Half the room mumbled that they were leaving and by the time the room was cleared, almost everyone was gone.

I looked over to Naruto as he raised his hand in the air and arched a brow. I knew he moved onto the next part of the exam so what was going on?

I blinked as he slammed his hand onto the table and moved into one of his rants. "Don't underestimate me! I _don't_ quite and I _don't_ run! You can act tough all you want you guys aren't going to scare me off! _No way_! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll _still_ be Hokage someday!" Naruto slumped down into his chair, folding his arms over his chest as he finished his speech.

I smiled at him and looked to Ibiki hoping for some reaction but his face remained emotionless. Naruto had just owned him at his own game and the man didn't even so much as flinch. I wondered if anything shocked this man.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance." He lectured and Naruto just smiled at him.

"No way I never go back on my word, that's the way of the ninja."

I looked around the room and watched as everyone seemed to visibly relax and grow confident. Without even meaning to Naruto had seemed to up every ones spirits, inspired them and give them back the strength that Ibiki had knocked out of them with his mind tricks.

"Well then I admire your determination if nothing else. Well for those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do, and that's for me to tell you… That you've all passed the first exam!"

The room fell into shocked silence and I couldn't help but laugh slightly but covered it up with a cough. Sakura stood up and stared at Ibiki in shock before stuttering out her question. "Wh-what a minute what just happened!? What do you mean we passed!? Where's the tenth question!?"

Ibiki laughed and an actual smile, that I didn't think he was possible of doing, lit up his face. "There never was one, not a written one at least. Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a minute so the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time!? Is that what you are telling me!?" Joey shouted and I wasn't sure what he was more angry about, that he was played or that he wasted his time in taking a test he didn't have to take.

"No, no quite the opposite. The first nine questions had quite an important overriding purpose; to test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most obverse circumstances."

Joey blinked before a look of realization dawned on him and he slumped into his seat. "Oh well then… that make a lot of sense." He mumbled and I couldn't help but smirk at him. He had known to cheat, but he didn't notice the reason behind it.

"Now let me explain, you see my objective was to not only test you as individuals but as a team, and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. So that you knew that everything you did and everything you failed to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you would handle the pressure."

"Mhm I knew it was something like that that's why I kept my cool." Naruto responded and I slapped myself in the forehead, dragging my palm down my face as I glared at the teen. Oh how much I really wanted to smack that idiot.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact as you may have realized to difficult for any Genin to even be expected to solve. I imagine most of you quickly came to that conclusion and that you would have to cheat if you had any chance at passing. The fact is that the test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two Chūnin who already had the answers to sit in with you."

Ibiki looked around at all of us before he continued. "Those who were caught at it, failed. Better not to cheat, then to cheat clumsily."

He moved his hands to his Hitai-Ate and removed it as he continued to speak, making many people in the room gasp at the sight of his head, it looked as if there were burn marks, puncture wounds, and long slash mark. "Information; it can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather information can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. Many times you will have to risk your lives to get it."

The room fell silent again as he placed his hitai-ate back on his head. "Of course you must always conceder your source of information. Intelligence gather from an enemy is not necessarily always accurate. Always bear this in mind; disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village, that's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence, cheat in order to survive. And those who weren't good enough were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"Okay but I am still not getting what the tenth question thing was all about." Joey said and I mentally groaned.

"You're not? The tenth question was the whole main point of the exam, surely you see that." Ibiki stated and Joey gave him a bewildered look.

"The goal was to test us not only as individuals but as a squad. The final question gave us two choices both difficult. We could choose to play it safe and skip the question though it meant both us and our teammates would be failed. Or we could take the question knowing if we failed we would lose our chance at ever being Chūnin. It was a no win situation." I started and looked over my shoulder to my brother.

Yugi smiled to me before looking to Ibiki and picking up where I left off. "But those are just the sort of situations Chūnin have to face every day. They can never avoid danger, there are many missions Chūnin have to go on that can be suicidal, but they don't think about it, they think only of the goal. Achieving it through courage and discipline, and those are the qualities required of a Chūnin squad leader."

Ibiki actually seemed shocked at us for a moment before he covered it up with that same serious expression and looked over to everyone again. "They are completely correct. And those who chose the safer of the two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put there comrades lives in danger by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor will never be able to call themselves Chūnin, at least while I am here. Now for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby call this part of the Chūnin Selection Exam _complemented_. There is nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

"ALRIGHT YA THAT'S ONE DOWN!" Naruto cheered jumping up in his seat.

I laughed at his hyper and childlike behavior before looking to the wall where Anko would be coming in any second now. Her part of the exam is the one I actually worried about, considering it was one where he could all be killed after all.

As if on cue said woman came shattering through the window, frightening many people in the room as she pined a giant piece of fabric to the ceiling and floor behind her using Kunai.

"Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good lets go follow me!"

The room fell into silence as everyone openly gapped at her. This woman is something else, that's for sure. In a way her overly hyperons reminded me of Naruto.

Ibiki stepped around the fabric and looked over to Anko. "You're early, _again_."

Anko blushed in embarrassment and I tried to stifle a laugh at her. It was definitely refreshing to have someone like her here at the moment considering how stressful all of this was.

"How many are there, Ibiki, you let all of these guys pass?" She asked looking annoyed at the fact that there were so many of us remaining. "Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft."

"Or it could be," He started looking over to her. "A stronger crop of candidates this year."

She looked over to us and smirked. "Sure don't look it, don't worry buy the time I am done, more than half will be eliminated."

"More than half? Really?" Sakura asked and Anko smirked.

I shivered and swallowed thickly. This woman, she was almost as scary as Ibiki and he was the king of interrogation for crying out loud!

"Heh, this is going to be fun. Alright you maggots have had it easy so far but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning! I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me, _dismissed._"


	9. The Forest of Death (Part 1)

I had to break this up because it would have been WAY to long if I didn't. Because of the way I have been portraying Yugi toward Gaara people are questioning my pairings. I swear this is a;

* * *

YugixYami

AtemxHeba

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

SetoxJoey

* * *

I just haven't gotten a chance to interact them very much but be patient, it will come. There will be Yaoi in this and my favorite pairings! Gaara _may be_ paired with a male OC but I haven't quite decided yet. The reason and details behind the OC will be introduced later.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Chūnin Selection Exam: The Forest of Death! (Part 1)

**(Yugi's POV)**

Mahad Sensei in the morning had led us to the Forest of Death as soon as the sun had risen. When he picked us up after Ibiki's test he had advised us to make sure we always knew where each other was and to trust each other, because the next test was extremely dangerous. He didn't say anything more than that because we couldn't tell us about the exam.

Heba and I knew though, better than anyone else. We knew that people could, and would, die in this test and not just from murder. But from dehydration, hunger, animals, there were so many factors we made sure we were ready. Heba and I had backpacks with food, water, antibiotics and medication.

We were completely prepared so if we were going to die, we would have to be murdered, and we didn't have a very good chance at being murdered when we have two prodigies on our team and Joey who was a great ninja.

I looked up to the forest and shivered when a snake about the size of a king cobra slithered up a tree and curled around a branch. "This place is creepy." I mumbled and Joey nodded his head in agreement.

"You can say that again buddy."

Anko smirked from where she was at the front of us and placed her left arm on her waist. "This is the location for the second phase of the exam; it's the 44th battle training zone. But we call it_ The Forest of Death._"

"The Forest…. Of Death…." Joey mumbled from next to me.

I looked up to him and smiled reassuringly but it didn't seem to work. I looked back to Anko who had locked eyes with him and nodded her head before she continued to speak again. "You will soon find out, why it's called the Forest of Death."

"_You will soon find out, why it's called the Forest of Death." _Naruto mocked placing his own hands on his hips and shaking his bottom like some sort of chicken dance.

I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. He stood up straight and pointed a finger at Anko as he started to yell. "You think that scares me! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!"

'Oh naive Naruto, you should be.' I sighed in my head and watched as Anko flicked a kunai out of her wrist and tossed it at Naruto. It sliced through his cheek and embedded in the ground only a few feet from a sound ninja with long black hair and a straw hat on. I instantly remembered that was Orochimaru in disguise.

A shiver ran down my spine and I shifted closer to Yami who was next to me. He looked down to me and smiled reassuringly before looking back to Anko who was taking the kunai from Orochimaru.

"What is with that guys tongue?" Atem asked.

"It's like…. Some sort of snakes tongue…" Yami mumbled.

Heba and I shared a knowing look. He knew it was Orochimaru just as much as I did. But neither one of us wanted to say anything for fear of running the story line. Sasuke was going to get the curse mark; he had to in order for the show to continue.

"Now before we start the second test," Anko called out making us snap our heads back to her just as she pulled out some papers. "There's some things I have to pass out."

"What are they?" Joey asked.

She looked to him before casing her eyes over everyone in the crowed. "There agreement forms. You have to read them and then sign them."

Naruto's brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side. "What for?"

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk, if I don't have you sign these…. It will be my responsibility." She answered laughing as if it was ridicules that she should be responsible for our death.

"Is she…. Nuts?" Yami asked and I tilted my head in thought.

"Honestly? I think she is more bipolar…"

Yami blinked and then nodded his head in agreement. "Possible."

In the blink of an eye she was back to her serious self and handed the forms to Naruto. "Here had these out."

"Definitely bipolar…." Atem mumbled and the rest of us nodded our head in agreement to that.

"Now I'll be explaining what you will be doing on this test. First thing you should know is that this test will tax everyone if your survival skills. First I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field."

The paper finally came to us and I took them from Yami before grabbing a sheet for myself and handing the paper to Heba. I gave the sheet a once over reading that it is an agreement that I understand that I could die in this test and I accept full understanding of that.

When Anko started talking again I looked back up to her. She took out a scroll and opened it, showing to us a map of the Forest of Death. "The 44th battle training zone has 44 locked entrance gates; there are rivers and a forests inside. In the center there is a locked tower located 10 Kilometers from each gate. It is in the confined area that you will undergo this survival test." She closed the scroll and tucked it back into her coat as she continued to speak.

"The test consists of," She narrowed her eyes and dropped her voice as she continued to speak. "An anything goes battle, to get your hands on these scrolls." She pulled out two scrolls from her jacket and held them up for us to see. The black one had the kanji for Earth on it and a white one had the kanji for heaven on it.

'The heaven and earth scrolls.' I mumbled in my head and looked over to Heba who looked pale as a ghost. I knew he was worried about this test and so was I, but I didn't plan on losing. I was going to put everything I had into this. Yami, Atem, Joey, they were counting on us just like we were counting on them. I wasn't going to let them down.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked making me look back to Anko.

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both a heaven and an earth scroll." She answered and an eerie silence befell all of us as we stared at the scrolls and waited for Anko to continue and explain.

After a moment of silence she continued. "All together 26 teams will be taking this test. So half will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team and that's what you will be vying for."

"Okay so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked and Anko looked over to him.

"Your _entire_ squad must bring both a heaven and an earth scroll to the tower."

Yami narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. "Back at Ibiki Sensei's test, you said by the time you're done more than half of us will be gone. In this test 13 teams will lose their scrolls because we have to fight each other for the other scroll we need to pass… meaning half of the teams, if not everybody, will lose their scroll and fail. Whether it be to another team or not being able to get a scroll, more than half of us will indeed fail this test."

Anko smirked at Yami and nodded her head. "You're very clever, but no one ever said this was going to be easy." She looked back over to everyone else and shrugged. "Oh and one more thing, this test has a time limit. You must finish it in five days."

"Five days!" Ino exclaimed.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR FOOD!?" Chōji and Joey shouted at the same time looking absolutely devastated at the thought of not eating.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Both boys were a bottomless pit I really wondered where they put all of that food and who would win in an eating contest.

"Just look around the forest is full of things to eat." She responded nonchalantly. "There is plenty to feed all of you."

"Are you sure? Joey's stomach is a big as this forest." Atem yelled and Joey turned a glare to him.

"Hey! I am a growing boy I need to eat!"

"Joey you probably eat more then everyone here put together." Yami responded rolling his eyes.

"That's not all the forest has plenty off. There are man-eating bests and poisonous plants in there."

Every head turned to Kabuto and I swallowed nervously. Atem narrowed his eyes and looked to Anko with a serious expression. "As the days go on the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter especially with the area crawling with enemies. Even thirteen teams passing is looking more and more unlikely."

"It is a challenge indeed." Lee added grinning.

Anko nodded. "Right, this test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test and I am sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

"So let's say I am in the middle of the test, can I quite?" Shikamaru asked and Anko looked over to him as if he was insane.

"Of course not, you can't say in the middle of a battle, 'Sorry I quit'." She paused and thought that over a moment before smiling to Shikamaru. "Well I guess you could but it would get you killed."

Shikamaru sighed at that and closed his eyes. "Oh just great, this is going to be such a drag."

"Laziest. Ninja. Ever." Heba mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Ya but he is one of the strongest."

Heba shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Strongest or not, he is still the laziest."

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified." We all looked back to Anko as we waited for the rules. "The first is simple; if all members of the team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two; if the team loses a member or if a member of the team becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, none of you absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reach the tower."

"Wh-what happens if it accidentally happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Let me put it to you this way young man… You. Don't. Want. To. Know." She answered punctuating each word.

"Note to self, make sure scroll is sealed away where that won't happen." Joey mumbled and we nodded in agreement with him.

"There will be times when a ninja is asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay were done. Each team take your consent form and exchange them over there for your scroll." She pointed to a booth not too far from us where three ninja's were sitting behind a table. "After that each team pick a gate and you will be led inside when it's time to start the test." She let out a long sigh after that. "Oh and I have one more word of advice." She looked to us seriously and raised her voice.

"**JUST DON'T DIE!"**

We all stood up straight at that and once again a veil of silence fell over us as the information we were just told sunk in. After a moment of two the groups started to split up as the ninja at the booth closed a curtain that kept us from seeing what team was carrying what scroll. Our team stayed together in place as we discussed what we were going to do.

"Guys, what's the plan?" Joey asked and we all looked over to him before everyone looked to me, after all Yami and I were the best at plan forming.

"It's simple really." I responded and adjusted the backpack on my shoulder as I started to add some numbers. "We have five days to get to the tower with the scroll. The tower is 10 Kilometers from the gate and 10 Kilometers is 6 and a half miles. If we walk 5 Kilometers per hour, it would take us 2 hours to get to the tower."

"So getting to the tower wouldn't take long at all." Yami mumbled and I nodded at that.

"The hard part is getting the scroll we need, and then _finding_ the tower." Atem added.

I once again nodded at that before speaking. "So the first thing we need to do is focus on getting a scroll. Once we have that we have to focus on finding the tower and keeping us from getting attacked by other people who want the scroll."

"What happens if one of us falls ill and what are we going to do for food?" Joey asked and I motioned to the small pack I was carrying.

"Heba and I came prepared. We have small amounts of food in our bags as well as an assortment of antibiotics and poison cures."

Yami blinked and gave us a confused look. "How did you know to bring that?"

"It was something Mahad Sensei said. He said to be extremely careful because the second test was going to be dangerous. Heba and I wanted to be fully prepared for anything so we made sure that we had everything that we could need." I was surprised at how confidently I said that. My heart didn't even pick up in fright. Maybe I was getting too used to lying.

"You guys are quite clever. I am proud to call you a member of my team." Yami smiled at me and I felt my heart leap in my chest as a light blush dusted over my cheeks.

"Th-thank you, y-your quite b-bright yourself and I am g-glad to be a m-member of y-your team." What was wrong with me? I was stuttering and my heart was racing, maybe this lying thing was becoming a problem after all.

"Hey Atem?" Heba called interrupting our discussion.

Atem looked over to Heba and raised a brow. My brother pointed over to the guys we had seen before and tilted his head to the side. "Who are they?"

Atem followed his hand and looked to the people we had seen before. The white haired boy was sitting on the ground reading the agreement paper, the sand colored hair boy was next to him doing the same and the brunette man was leaning against the tree reading the paper. After observing them for a moment Atem looked back to us.

"Bakura Ryou is the boy with the white hair; the sand haired boy is Marik Iwanaga and the brunette is Seto Kaiba."

"What's there background? At the first exam we saw them glaring at you. Do they have a problem with you?" I asked and Yami and Atem shared a look before glancing down to the ground.

"It's a long story actually. The Kaiba clan though is a rival to our clan; Seto has had this constant rival going on with me and Atem for a while now. It started when we beat him back at the academy. Since then he has been trying to beat me and Atem in a fight though he fails every time." Yami answered letting out a long exasperated sigh.

It was easy to tell the whole thing just annoyed him. Then again I couldn't blame him if someone was constantly challenging me, I would be annoyed to. I was about to ask about the other boys when the ninja from the booth interrupted me.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE WERE GOING TO START HANDING OUT THE SCROLLS NOW."

"Come on guys lets go get our scroll." Heba sighed and we headed over to the booth and waited our turn in front of it so all we saw was the curtain and not the people inside. Once it was our turn we headed inside and I took the pencil offered by the ninja. I signed the consent forms and handed them to the ninja as Atem, Yami, Joey and Heba did. Once he had all the consent forms he handed us an earth scroll.

I took the scroll and tucked it into my pack so that it was hidden from everyone else. We walked out of the booth and over to Anko who was watching all of this and waiting for everyone to receive their scroll. Once they were done she grinned and called out to all of us.

"Listen up! All the teams have received there scrolls so everybody go to your gate and wait there! When the gates open the test is on!"

I followed Yami and Atem over to an open gate. We were at number Seven. From where we were I could see gates six and eight. Gaara, Temari and Kankurō were at gate six and gate seven had what looked like a gentler version of Bakura and Marik, they also had a little girl with them who had brown hair and sun kissed skin.

"Who are they?" I asked and Yami looked over to where I was watching.

"Team 1, the white haired boy is Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar is the one with sand hair and the girl is Mana Hyuga. Ryou's father is out of town a lot, he's some sort of archeologist he knows everything there is to know about clans. Malik is the brother of their squad leader Ishizu Ishtar, the whole Ishtar family is a clan of know it all's and future tellers, it has to do with their Kekkei Genkai. And then Mana is a member of the side branch of the Hyuga clan."

I nodded my head and wanted to ask more when the ninja at the front of the gate put the key in the lock and unchained the gate. My heart started to pound so hard in my chest I could hear it beating in my head. The chain fell to the ground and the ninja turned to face us his arms crossed over his chest.

"ALRIGHT HEADS UP YOU MAGGOTTS! THE SCOND PART OF THE TEST HAS _BEGUN_!" Anko's voice radiated throughout the grounds and the gate flew open.


	10. The Forest of Death (Part 2)

Chapter 10- Chūnin Selection Exam: The Forest of Death (Part 2)

**(Yugi POV)**

We walked through the gate and looked around a moment before jumping onto the trees and taking off toward the deeper end of the forest. Concentrating a small amount of chakra into my feet let me jump from branch to branch.

"So how do we know who has a heaven scroll?" Joey asked and I bit my lip in thought.

"We don't, but we could simply find a team and watch them to see if they show there scroll. If it's what we need we could attack and take it if it's not we could move on to another team."

"Sounds like a plan, one problem. What if they see us? And what if we can't win against them in a fight?" Heba asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It doesn't matter if we don't know; no ninja knows if they can take their enemy. It's a risk we have to take." Yami answered and I nodded my head in agreement with him jumping down to the ground. The others followed me and we stood in a circle.

Heba sighed and looked to all of us before voicing his thoughts. "First things first, we need to locate a team."

Atem nodded and sighed. "He's right but how do we do that?"

"We could use Dragon." Joey mentioned motioning to said dog.

I looked over to the black wolf sized pup who was sniffing the air and growling slightly. "Joey, what's wrong with him?"

Joey looked down to him before sniffing the air himself and smirking. "Well, well, we have company already." He reached into his pack pouch and pulled out a Kunai before throwing it at nearby bushes.

The five of us took fighting stances and watched as three ninja from Rain jumped out and stood in front of us. I looked them over before spotting the scroll sticking out of one of their vests. "He has the heaven scroll." I whispered and Heba smirked even more.

"Now who ever said what you needed isn't delivered to you?"

The enemy ninja growled at that and glared at Heba. "You will have to take it from our cold lifeless bodies."

Heba arched a brow at him and laughed before pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the man. "With pleasure!"

The Nin easily avoided the Kunai launched himself at Heba, throwing a punch that he easily ducked.

"What is wrong with your brother?" Atem asked and I gave him a good look over before smirking.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? He just attacked that Nin as if it was nothing!" Atem yelled and I ignored him as the second ninja ran over to Yami and started to engage in battle with him. I looked over to find the last one and spotted him in battle with Joey and dragon.

"Atem go and help Yami!" I ordered before jumping into the trees and heading a few feet away to a figured hidden behind a tree. I stopped a few inches from them and smirked at my brother.

"When did you make the clone?" I asked and he smirked looking up from the kunai wrapped in string he was working with.

"The second Joey threw the Kunai." He tightened the string one more time before standing up and looking to the direction of the field.

I watched him a moment before asking, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to use this to grab the scroll from that guys shirt then I am going to use the Great Flower Flame technique to end them." He answered.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked already knowing what it was though.

Heba smirked and looked over to me. "Create a distraction."

I nodded and jumped back toward the field. Stopping on a tree that over looked the fighting and my eyes instantly zeroed in on Yami. He had a few clones surrounding the Nin and was trying to use them as a distraction to land a hit on the man. However the man saw threw it and hit both clones with Kunai before jumping away from Yami and tossing another Kunai at him. Taken off guard Yami tried to jump away at last minute but the kunai landed in his upper arm.

The second it did I saw red. I reached for the small water gourd I carried on my waist for water Jutsus when I needed a lot of water. I unclipped it from my side and tossed it into the air over the fighting. I threw a kunai at it and smashed the bottle sending water into the air. I jumped down from the tree and landed only a few feet from the Nin as I performed the seals for the Jutsu. _Ram, horse, bird. _

As my hands performed the last seal I yelled out the Jutsu. "A Thousand Needles of Death!" Instantly the water that was falling turned into needles and flew high speed at the Nin that had attacked Yami. I jumped back out of the way as the needles pieced his body in several ways and killed him instantly.

"H-Haru is dead!" The Nin fighting Joey yelled as he instantly froze and started at his companion's body.

"They have the scroll to!" The other one yelled and I snapped my head up to the tree where Heba was dangling the scroll in his hand and the string kunai in the other.

"If you don't run you'll end up like your friend over there." Heba warned and instantly the two made a break for it.

I looked over to the Nin I had killed and stared at him, watching his blood run from the puncture wounds. A dark chill ran though me as a few tears ran down my cheeks; I had killed a man, without thinking twice about it.

"Yugi…." Heba called from behind me. I turned to him slowly as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"I-I killed someone." I chocked out and saw the others look to me sympathetically.

"Yug, its part of being a ninja. Some die, sometimes we have to kill, even Anko said not everyone would make it out of here alive." Joey whispered.

I shook my head and tried to wipe my tears away as someone wrapped their arms around my neck and pulled me to their chest. I looked up and Yami down to me as he rubbed my back soothingly. "Yugi there whole objective when they attacked us was to kill us. If we hadn't gotten them, if you hadn't killed that man, he would have tried to kill me. Were ninja and this is a survival test, we are surviving. People will try to kill us, we can't hold back. We never can as ninja. Understand?"

I nodded and Yami let me go, cupping my cheeks with his hands and bushing my tears away. I felt a soft blush dust over my cheeks and Heba tilted his head to the trees, telling us we needed to get out of here. We all instantly agreed and took off for the trees and jumping through them again.

"We have both scrolls now right?" Joey asked.

Heba pulled out the Heaven and I pulled out the Earth.

"Ya we do, here Yugi." I looked over to Heba and he handed me the Heaven scroll. I took it and tucked both into my backpack.

"We got lucky, but we still need to be careful. Who knows who would attack them for the scrolls." Yami advice and we nodded in agreement.

Atem stopped on a branch and we followed his lead, stopping on front of him. "It's getting late out, it looks to be about six at night so we have two choices. We could continue to the building and risk being attacked when it's late and were tired from traveling. Or we could stop, rest, and continue on to the tower tomorrow."

"I vote for resting, and food!" Joey exclaimed.

I laughed before motioning for everyone to jump down. We sat down on the ground once we were in a clearing that seemed relatively safe. Heba and I pulled out our packs and handed some homemade beto boxes to the boys.

Everyone started to eat and I looked to Yami. "So Yami, tell us about Marik and Bakura. Why do they seem to hold a grudge against you guys?"

Yami looked to me and sighed before shrugging. "It's not really a grudge and they don't hate us. Bakura has anger towards members of our family who betrayed the clan. He used to blame us but he doesn't anymore, he just naturally has a bad attitude. Same for Marik, there also completely nuts and love weapons."

Heba swallowed a bite of his food before looking to Yami. "What did the members of the family do to betray you?"

Atem was the one who answered this time. "They committed massacre."

Heba and I stared at him in shock, waiting for him to continue. Atem sighed and ran a hand through his tricolored hair before speaking. "You see Bakura's clan used to be rivals with ours and the Kaiba's. One day our clan thought that they had killed one of our family members. To get revenge a few members of our clan went and massacred his whole family, Bakura is the only remaining member of the clan now."

"Th-that's horrible." I mumbled and Atem nodded his head in agreement. I couldn't imagine watching everyone I knew get massacred before my very eyes. Bakura must be scarred for life, no wonder he is so angry. I looked down to my lap and shook my head sadly. "He must have a lot of pent up rage."

"Oh he does, and he releases it by attacking us." Atem mumbled and Heba looked to him arching a brow.

"What about the others?"

"Marik and Seto?" Yami asked for clarification and Heba nodded.

"Well Marik is an only child who lives with Bakura in the old Ryou Clan compound. His parents were murdered on a mission. He only hates us because of what happened to Bakura's clan. Kaiba's father Aknadin and his mother Shiori passed away from a disease. Only his brother and him are left of the clan."

"Who is his brother?" I asked.

"Mokuba Kaiba, ten twelve years old and a student at the academy." Joey answered and then grabbed a sandwich before stuffing it in his mouth.

Once everyone was done eating we sprawled out across the ground planning on getting some sleep. Heba and I were the first ones on watch. After about three hours into the night watch Heba had fallen asleep and I was fighting to stay awake. I pulled out an energy granola bar and started to eat it while the whole time keeping my eyes and ears open for anything that could come out at us.

About twenty minutes later there was the sound of a branch snapping. I jumped to my feet and pulled a Kunai out of my pocket as three figures stumbled out of the bushes. One looked badly injured and was being supported by the other two.

"ATEM, YAMI, HEBA, JOEY!" I yelled startling the four people awake as I ran over to the ninja who I now recognized as Ryou, Malik and Mana.

"What happened to him?" I asked wrapping one arm around Ryou's waist and helping to lead him over to the other guys. I sat him down on the ground and propped him up against the tree as I grabbed the first aid kit.

"We were attacked by some sort of snake; he was bit on his wrist." Malik responded.

I nodded and turned his wrist over looking at the wound. I needed to cut his wrist and drain the venom out of his blood as well as give him an Antibiotic. "Ryou," I called and the boy opened his chocolate eyes tiredly. I offered him a small reassuring smile. "I need to cut your wrist to force the Venom out and," I reached into my bag and pulled out a pill that fought off snake venom. "I need you to take this pill."

Ryou nodded and I popped the pill into his mouth and helped him take some water. Once he swallowed it I took his wrist and pulled out a kunai from my pouch. I raised it to his wrist and applied pressure as I dragged it along his wrist making a clean cut that instantly started to bleed. I squeezed it tightly to drain a lot of blood out so I could make sure the poison was indeed out. Once I was sure he lost enough blood to be clean I cleaned up the wound and then bandaged it.

"How do you feel Ryou?"

"A little better, still weak though." He mumbled sitting up.

I nodded. "You will be weak for a few days, three at the most," I pulled out another bento from my bag and placed it in his lap with chop sticks. "Here eat this it will help you recover some strength if you have food in you."

Ryou smiled and thanked me before opening the bento and starting to eat it. I looked over to the other members of his team and smiled to them.

"He's going to be fine, are you two hungry I have food here if you are."

They shook their heads and sat down amongst us.

"Hey Malik, long time no see. Meet Yugi and Heba Moto, there members of our team." Joey greeted, smiling to his best friend.

"Good to see you to Joey," He looked over to us then and smiled. "Glad to meet you I am Malik, this is my teammates Mana and Ryou. Thank you so much for helping Ryou, I don't know what I would do if I lost one of my best friends."

I smiled to him. "It's no problem at all; a friend of Joey's is a friend of ours."

"Moto?"

I looked over to Ryou and nodded my head.

"How is that possible? My father said that they were all dead." Ryou mumbled and Heba and I exchanged a look before looking back to Ryou.

"Apparently not, I am a Moto, my brother is a Moto, my grandfather is one and my mother was before she died." I answered and Ryou arched a brow before looking deep in thought.

"My father would be interested to hear this."

Heba sighed before looking over to Ryou and tilting his head to the side. "What do you know about the Moto Clan, Ryou?"

Ryou looked to him before looking down at the Bento box in his lap. "Not a lot, as is known the clan existed during the war-torn era."

"What exactly is the war-torn era?" Heba asked.

Ryou took a deep breath before answering him. "Before the village system was established with the founding of Konohagakure by the Senju, Moto and Uchiha, there was a time period known as the War-Torn Era, also referred to as the **Era of the Warring States.** It was an extremely lengthy and bloody period in history where hundreds of individual shinobi clans fought in constant, bitter rivalry."

Atem then looked to Heba and picked up where Ryou left off to eat. "During this era, conflicts were continuously arising between the various nations as everyone fought for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military power to the highest bidder. However because of the merciless violence, the average life-span for a shinobi as well as civilians was very short. Clan numbers were also shrinking because of the continuing slaughter of countless children. Then with the continued loss of their kin, a never ending cycle of death and revenge was born, which ended up shinobi having to even conceal their clan names for fear of revengeful clans."

Ryou nodded at this and swallowed the food in his mouth before picking up after Atem. "Amongst the warring clans, only three came to be feared as the strongest: the Senju clan, the Moto Clan, and the Uchiha clan, who developed a deep hostility for each other as they were often hired to oppose one another due to their rivaling strength." He took a deep breath before continuing. "However, after decades of conflict, most of the clans under the Uchiha, Moto and Senju were growing weary of the continued bloodshed. Some time before Konoha's founding, some members of the Uchiha and Moto clan's began to willingly surrender, realizing that they were outclassed by the Senju. They were later urged to form a lasting truce by Sugoroku Moto the leader of the Moto Clan."

Ryou took a break to eat again and Joey was the one to speak after him, looking to me and Heba seriously. "Soon after, a pact was formed with the Land of Fire and thus, Konohagakure was formed. This set a precedence which others soon followed, creating the Five Great Shinobi Countries. However, peace didn't last. The villages began to compete with each other for resources such and control of the tailed beasts and this competition eventually grew into the First Shinobi World War. The rest you should know."

I nodded and looked back over to Ryou. "What happened to the Moto clan?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know, they disappeared between the making of Konohagakure and the first shinobi war." He paused and seemed lost in thought before he continued. "However I do know this, my father had discovered some old scrolls in the Moto compound that may suggest they had a Kekkei Genkai, you wouldn't know anything would you? You did say your grandfather was a Moto."

I shook my head and looked to Heba for help. He sighed and looked to Ryou shrugging his shoulders. "Don't know our family never said anything about this. However my grandfathers middle name is Sugoroku. His full name is Solomon Sugoroku Moto, he is 71."

Ryou's eyes widened and he looked up to Heba in shock. "That's almost as old asHiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage. The third was around during the time of the first shinobi was and before it."

"What are you getting out?" Heba asked.

My eyes were as wide as possible as I started to piece what he was saying together. "He's saying… that he thinks that Jii-chan could be _the _Sugoroku from back then, the one who was responsible for urging the lasting truce."

Heba looked to me like I was insane, he laughed slightly before shaking his head. "Impossible."

I shook my head and started to add everything up for him. "Not really if we add up the times to back when the truce was made, Jii-chan would have been eighteen. When the first Shinobi war broke out he would have been twenty. Then up to right now he would have been a few years older than Sarutobi which he is. It would also explain how Jii-chan is 71 and acts like he's still forty, being a ninja would certainly strength him and keep him fit."

"Yugi. It's _not _possible." Heba said emphasizing the word not.

I knew he was saying it because we were from a different dimension but no matter how much I added all of this up in my head, it was the only thing that made sense. How could we come to another dimension, already have Chakra, be this good at being a ninja, and have the same last name as a clan that vanished around the time our grandfather came to live in Domino and open up the Kame Game Shop! "But it adds up Heba!"

"Maybe you should talk to your grandfather once we get out of here." Malik advised and I nodded my head, thought wasn't sure how we were going to do that when we didn't even know how to get back to our dimension.

"Speaking of that," Joey spoke looking over to Malik. "You got both scrolls?"

Malik nodded and reached into his bag and held them up. "Got the earth scroll off of a few ninja that fell victim to this giant spider. How about you guys?"

I nodded and reached into our bag and pulled out both scrolls, holding them up for Malik to see. "Got ours off of a team of Ninja that attacked us the second we arrived."

Malik arched a brow at that. "That's pretty bold considering you have Yami and Atem Sennen on your team."

"Actually, it was thanks to Yugi we won." Yami said looking over to me. I tried to ignore the images of that ninja's dead body flashing through my head. I shook my head to tried to rid myself of the images as Malik slapped me on the shoulder grinning.

"Great job man, not many people our age can keep up with them!"

"How about in the morning we head to the tower together?" Joey asked and I shook my head.

"Not a good idea Joey, with that snake bite Ryou is going to need at least three days to recover. And if we move him to soon if there is _any_ poison left in his body, if could get to his heart and kill him."

Everyone looked to me in shock but made it a decision to wait until Ryou was able to move.

**(Last day of Second Test) (Heba's POV)**

When the last day finally rolled around we instantly started toward the tower after the sun was in the sky. Ryou was doing much better and looked as healthy as a horse. The eight of us were not very well rested. We had for the last four day fought through the tooth and nail to keep our scrolls and keep ourselves alive. I had never seen so many bugs in my entire life. I thought for a second a spider I saw was going to make mince meat out of me. I also believe, I have a new fear of anything with more than four legs.

Needless to say we were tired, agitated, and wanting to get out of this bloody forest the second we all could. Over the days thought Malik, Ryou and Mana had bonded with all of us and we had formed a good friendship. I enjoyed being with them and prayed that in the last test, I didn't have to fight any of them.

Lucky for us we never ran into the members of team 5, though I had to wonder every now and then were they were. Since we couldn't move Ryou till yesterday it had to be known where we were to them and everyone else; however we only ever ended up fighting a few weak ninja. The main thing we fought was bugs. I knew Orochimaru was in the forest and wondered if maybe, he was the one killing of the other ninja; he was after all a killer who enjoyed blood.

I looked around and groaned at everything, had been running for about two hours but it didn't feel like we got any closer to that damn tower. "Mana how far to the tower?"

"Hold on let me check." Mana responded and started a few hand seals to activate her Kekkei Genkai. "**Byakugan!**" Her eyes turned appearances and looked like they had veins popping out of them. "We are headed the right way and it appears to be a good ten minutes away."

I nodded my head and we continued along the path to the tower being careful to watch out for any people that would try and attack us for the scroll. After a while we came into a large clearing in front of the tower. We grinned to each other before heading to the building and came to a stop in front of the many doors that were labeled for the gates we came through.

"Looks like this is where we split up. Thanks for everything, really without you I probably would have been headed for the afterlife." Ryou mumbled and Yugi shook his head. He walked over to the boy and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It was nothing, really Ryou and I am sure if you needed to you could have taken care of yourself." He pulled back from the boy and smiled at him. "And thank you for everything you told us about our clan, it helped a lot."

Ryou nodded his head and we went our separate ways, looking for the door that had our gate number on it. We eventually found it and Yami opened the door, leading us through into a large room with a banner on the wall.

"What's up, why is there no one here?" Joey asked as the other started to look around.

My eyes were currently attached to the banner on the wall. "If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind to higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together the parallels path will become righteous forever this… something… is the secret way that guides us from this place today."

"This what or is that a secret to?" Joey asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's like there is a word missing…." I mumbled and looked to the others. "Anyway it's about the scrolls. I think were supposed to open the heaven and earth scrolls now."

Yugi nodded and took them out of his pack. He tossed the earth scroll to me and we held them in our hands, looking to each other to time this right. We pulled the flap at the same time and pulled them open. We blinked and looked them over seeing a bunch of twist and turns, circles and kanji.

"It's a summoning scroll. Throw it Heba!"

I looked to Yugi before tossing the scroll at the same time he did. They crossed together and formed an X before landing on the ground. There was a pop and a bunch of smoke before a figure finally appeared through it.

"Mom!" Atem and Yami yelled at the same time staring at the woman who was smiled at us.

"Looks like you have gone through a lot." She observed.

"There were bugs, lots and lots of creepy crawly bugs." Joey mumbled shivering at the reminder of all the bugs we had been woken up to slaughter.

"Well it is a forest Joseph." The woman said laughing.

"That's not the point! There were SO many!" He yelled making her laugh even more.

"Anyway, I should introduce myself to the boys who looked like a bunch of confused ninken." She looked over to Yugi and I, smiling even more. "I am glad to meet the boys who are able to rival that of my boys. My name is Amem Sennen, I am a Chūnin and Yami and Atem's mother." She introduced.

"Heba Moto and this is my twin brother, Yugi Moto." I introduced bowing to the woman.

"Mom what gives why did you come with the Chūnin?" Atem asked. She looked over to him before looking back over to all of us.

"At the end of the second exam we Chūnin are to welcome the test takers back. It's just good luck that I was given the important task of welcoming you guys back." She answered waking over Atem and brushing some dust off of his cheek. "You guys made it in good time, a few hours before the exam is to end. I wouldn't expect anything less from my boys though."

"Mom, knock it off your embarrassing us."Atem groaned and she laughed before nodding and taking a step back from him.

"Congratulations boys you have passed the second exam! I am so proud of you! Your father said if you make it though the final exam were going to throw a big feast for you and of course Yugi, Heba and Joey can come because there part of your team." She ranted and Yami and Atem sighed, shaking their heads.

"Mom! If we had opened the scrolls in the middle of the exam, what would you have done to us?" Yami asked and she froze, putting on a serious face. She walked over to the scrolls and picked up the earth scroll, holding it up for us to see.

"As usual Yami you are as sharp as ever, part of this exam was to test your ability at being able to see a difficult mission all the way through. Simply put you knew not opening the scrolls before you reached here was part of your mission. If a scroll was opened before it reached the tower, we were ordered to knock out whoever opened it, some ninja found that out the hard way."

"It's definitely a good thing we didn't open them then." Yami mumbled and I nodded in agreement with him.

"Hey mom," Atem asked and she looked over to him. "That parchment on the wall, what is it? It's faded in some parts and hard to read."

Amem looked up to the wall and smiled slightly before looking back to Atem. "Explaining that is one of the duties I had been sent here to do actually Atem. You see, there instructions lord Hokage had recorded that are principles he believes all Chūnin should follow."

"Instructions?" Joey question and she nodded her head.

"You see Heaven represents your mind and Earth represents your body. If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind to higher. Get it?"

Joey swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No not one bit."

"If your weakness lies in your intellect, then you have to make sure you work double hard to acquire all the intellect and skill you need to prepare for you mission." I answered and Amem looked to me in shock before nodding her.

"That's right, and if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. Know that one?"

"If your weakness lies in your physical strength, then you have to make sure you work on your physical condition everyday so that it improves." Yugi answered and Amem nodded her head in acceptance to that.

"When heaven and earth are open together the parallels path will become righteous forever, meaning if your mind and body are working together as one then even a very dangerous mission can become an easy one." She finished and we nodded our heads in understanding.

"What about that missing word?" Heba asked.

Amem smiled. "That part is meant for you all to fill in." She held the scroll out again. "Do you see that symbol on the scroll? It's the Japanese character for person, it represents you Chūnin. You see the five days of survival were to test you all as Chūnin. To see if you would be any good at it and I have got to say, you guys really did magnificently. A Chūnin is a leader, a guide. They have to be aware of the strength and weakness of those serving under him and knowing what those ninja are going to need to serve under him. You did an excellent job on this mission and I want you to follow those instructions for your next one. Well, that all I have to say to you."

"We understand Miss. Sennen." Joey said and we all nodded our head's to that.

"Oh Joseph call me mom! How many times do I have to tell you that! That goes for you boys as well." She added the last part looking over to us.

"Yes… mom." I added the last part looking a little nervous about saying it.

She nodded her head and started to the door. "Come on boys! We have to meet with everyone else in the main room."

Joey groaned and mumbled about wanting a shower and an actual bed. I had to say I agreed with him, I had never felt so dirty in my entire life and I felt like bugs were walking all over me. We soon reached the main room where a few others were with the Hokage. We walked over to the group and joined the other Genin as Amem joined the other Jounin and Chūnin at the front.

We waited a good few hours before Naruto and the rest finally joined us. Anko looked to her watch and after a few moments looked back up to us. "Alright! First I want to congratulate you on finishing the second part of the exam! Now listen up lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you, so you better listen up maggots!" She looked over to Sarutobi and smiled then. "Lord Hokage there all yours."

Sarutobi walked forward and cleared his throat. "First before I tell you what the third exam entails I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now it's something you all must understand. I am going to tell you the true purpose of these tests, why do you suppose we hold these exams in conjunction with our allies?"

Yugi stepped forward and looked to Sarutobi seriously. "To raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations."

"That is correct Yugi, but it is important that you understand the true meaning. These exams are to sort of speak…." He took a puff of his pip and hummed in thought before looking to us and speaking again. "There a representation of the battle between allied nations."

"What does that mean?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Now if we look at our history. All the counties we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength continuously those nations picked warriors that battled on behave of their nations in very selective locations. Those are how the Chūnin selection exams first began." Sarutobi said before taking another puff of his pipe.

"Well that's great in all but why do we have to go through those exams then?" Naruto questioned. "I mean it's not like we're picking Chūnin to go fight."

"Well actually there is no question that part of these exams are to select Shinobi worthy of becoming Chūnin. That's just not the whole story, these exams also create a place where Shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs, and fight against other ninja for their very lives." Sarutobi said and paused to take a breath before speaking again.

"Many leaders and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend this exam as guest and will possibly seek various ninja to work for them. This exam could determine the future of your ninja work from here on out. And more importantly those rulers will watch your battle and take note of the strengths that each ninja and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries the strong nations initiated with job requests for their ninja. And conversely the requests to countries that are deemed weak are declined. Therefore the stronger our nation is the better our position is for negotiating with various countries. So it's important to show how much military strength our village has." Once he was finished Joey took a step forward and growled.

"Okay but even so why is it necessary for us to risk our lives!?" He shouted and Dragon barked in agreement to the question.

Mahad frowned and shook his head, probably disappointed in Joey for yelling at the Hokage. Sarutobi simply shook his head before speaking to Joey. "The countries strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limits, such as in a life and death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that it has meaning. And it is for this very reason and for the strength of the nation that your forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for."

"When why did you use the word friendship before?!" Ten-Ten exclaimed and Sarutobi sighed, shaking his head.

"You have only remembered half of what I said. You also mustn't have the wrong idea of the exams meaning. This is a costume in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of shinobi… that _is_ friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake."

"Humph well he sure convinced me." Naruto grinned.

"Any test is fine. Just tell me the details of the exam already I can handle anything you throw at me." Gaara spoke up then with his same emotionless voice.

"Hmm, very well then! Now listen closely I'll be telling you exactly what you will be doing on the third exam." Sarutobi said.

Just then a ninja jumped down and kneeled before Sarutobi with his fist on the ground and his head hung. "Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me, Hayate Gekkō, Procter of the third exam to speak."

Sarutobi nodded. "So be it."

Hayate stood then and turned around to face us. "It's nice to meet you all." He coughed and honestly it didn't sound too good. "There is something I would like all of you to do," He paused and coughed again before continuing. "Before the third exam."

He started coughing violently making me flinch and worry for his health. After the coughing spell had passed he looked up to us as if it was nether. I seriously wondered if he was going to kill over at any moment. I made a mental note to ask Yugi what his problem was later.


	11. Preliminaries! (Part 1)

Chapter 11- Chūnin Selection Exam: Preliminaries! (Part 1)

(Yugi POV)

Everyone was watching Hayate closely as they waited for him to explain what he needed. I had walked back closer to my team and kept an eye on everyone else in the room. Throughout all of this I had noticed a few people here that were definitely not here when I watched the Anime. I honestly wasn't sure what to think of this, it was almost as weird as the fact that we were here. I was starting to wonder if there world wasn't based off of the Manga but instead the Manga was based off of here, meaning the Manga could be slightly different from what actually happened.

How that could be actually possible I wasn't sure.

"Ah, we have to have a preliminary exam before we have the real one."

Sakura's eyes widened. "A what?"

"Preliminary, just what do you mean by that!?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Um Sensei, excuse me but... I really don't see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move on to the third exam?" Sakura asked.

"Ah... well you see... the first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact is that we never expected so many of you to be here still, according to the rules of the Chūnin exams, a preliminary round can be held at any of the stages in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

Joey scuffled and growled from next to me. "To easy my ass, Ryou could have died in the second exam."

"Ah but... is that fair?"

Hayate looked to Sakura and nodded his head in response to her question before looking over at the rest of us. "It's just at this stage, we have to speed things up a bit. As lord Hokage said, a lot of important guest will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They have come to see only the best, so if there are any of you who feel you are not in top physical condition, now if your chance to-" He cut off as he started to cough violently.

We all grimaced and I felt bad for him that sounded extremely painful.

"Sorry about that, as I was saying any of you who don't feel up to this, now is the time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

Kiba growled. "Come on you mean right now!" He shouted and Akamaru whimpered from where he was on Kiba's head.

"We just got done barely surviving the last one." Ino mumbled.

Shikamaru sighed. "Man what a drag."

"Ah... oh, ya, winners will be decided on one-on-one combat, Sudden Death. As I said anyone of you who don't feel up to it, now's the time to raise your hand.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves as they decided if they should continue. Yami turned to us and tilted his head to the side. "How are you guys? Feel up to this?"

Heba nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest, a grin plastered on his face. "I feel fine, a little tired, dirty, agitated and wanting to take the world's longest shower, but over all fine."

Atem nodded in agreement to that. "I am not backing out now, we put up so much to get to this point, I won't quit."

"Dragon and I could take out an army!" Joey exclaimed and we all laughed at that.

"How about you, Yugi?" Yami asked and everyone turned to me. I thought it over for a moment, I was indeed tired, dirty and felt physically drained but I wasn't injured to the point where I didn't think I could go on.

I was slightly worried that I wasn't going to be able to put my best toward a fight but I did think I could give the opponent a good fight. "I am alight, I won't give up, and I won't back down."

The group nodded their heads to that and looked back to the front of the room as everyone went silent by Kabuto raising his hand. Naruto and his friends seem seemed surprised by this eyeing him confused.

"Excuse me... I'll quit." He spoke up.

"Kabuto?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to one side.

Hayate eyed him for a moment before looking to his clipboard. "Let's see..." He mumbled flipping through the pages. "Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf village, correct?" Kabuto nodded to him. "Then you may step back."

"Yes." He responded and started to walk to the back of the room as Naruto called out to him.

"Kabuto!? Why are you quitting?! Tell me! Why?"

Kabuto paused and looked over his shoulder to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but my body is worn out. Actually before the first test, when I wrangled with that guy from the sound village. I've actually had no hearing at all in my left ear. To fight right away, and to be told my life would also be on the line, I can't go on."

Naruto got a disappointed look on his face and looked down to the ground. I glanced at him sympathetically and then casted a glare to Kabuto. Naruto looked up to this guy; I hated that fact knowing what Kabuto was really up to. I watched him converse with a member of his team for a moment before he turned and waved to Naruto and then walked away.

Once he was gone Hayate coughed to get our attention, making all of us look back to him as he spoke. "Now then, are there no others who will quit?"

When no one raised their hand Hayate folded his hands with his clipboard behind his back and looked over all of us. "Now then, we will begin the preliminaries. The preliminaries to come will be one-on-one individual battles, in other words, actual battle format. There are now actually thirty-two people, so we will conduct sixteen battles. The winners will be able to advance to the third test. There are no rules at all. You will fight until someone dies, collapses... or admits defeat. And... Please admit defeat right away if you don't want to die. However in case I judge that a match is over..." He paused and started to cough again. "Err... I don't want to needlessly increase dead bodies, so I will intervene and stop the match... or something to that effect. What holds the key to your destines is..."

Hayate turned and looked up to the wall making all of us follow his eyes. We glanced at a spot on the wall that was opening to reveal a giant monitor.

"This." Hayate spoke again and I casted my eyes back to him. "The names of two foes will be selected and displayed on this electronic sign board. Now then, let's get right down to it and announce the two names for the first battle."

Once he said that my eyes snapped back to the board. I knew first up should be Sasuke and a member of Kabuto's team whose name I couldn't remember, but with people here that were never here before... I wasn't certain how this was going to play out. For all I knew, Heba or I could end up being first. I prayed we weren't though.

The names scuffled trough on the screen for a moment before it stopped, causing a sigh of relief to come out of me when I read the names.

Yoroi Akadō vs. Sasuke Uchiha

"Now then the two displayed on the signboard, come forward." Hayate commanded and immediately Sasuke and the man from Kabuto's team walked to the front of the room. They stopped a few feet from Hayate and turned to each other. Hayate raised his hands, motioning to the both of them. "The first battle, Yoroi Akadō and Sasuke Uchiha has been selected. No objections right?"

"Right," "No." Sasuke and Yoroi answered in unison.

"Now then, we will begin the first battle." He coughed again before directing his next comment to us. "Now then, everyone besides the foes, please move to the upper area.

Every one of us including the Jounin started to move to the stairs and up to the second level. Mahad made his way over to us with a lady I had never seen before. She was dressed in the usual Jounin uniform and had long black hair. She was quite gorgeous in my eyes.

"Yami, Atem, Joey, Yugi, Heba, I am very glad to see you made it this far." Mahad commented and Yami arched a brow at him.

"Did you have doubt we wouldn't?" He asked and Mahad chuckled a bit.

"Honestly? I thought Atem's over confidence, Joey's stomach and Heba's temper would get in the way..."

There was a chorus of "Hey's!" and Dragon growling that followed that statement. The woman with Mahad simply laughed and Yami smirked as Mahad attempted, and failed, to explain what he meant. I looked around Mahad and saw Ryou, Malik and Mana walking over to us.

"Mana, Ryou, Malik!" I called, waving to them. They smiled to me and stopped next to the woman.

"Ishizu Sensei." The greeted and she nodded her head to them.

"You guys made it here, I am very proud of you." She complimented making Mana blush and Malik grin like a cat.

Ryou simply sighed and looked down to the ground. "We wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for Yugi. I got into a bit of trouble, I actually could have died, but he saved me."

I blushed slightly and shook my head, trying to tell him once again that it was nothing but he cut me off. "No Yugi, really, I am forever in you debt."

Ishizu smiled and looked over to me. "Thank you then, not a lot of people would go out of their way to help someone on an exam or mission where everyone is supposed to be considered an enemy."

I shook my head and looked to her seriously. "Exam, mission, or anything else, Ryou is a shinobi of the Village hidden in the Leaves, that makes him an ally, a friend. And I don't turn my back on my friends, regardless of the rules."

Mahad smiled at that and looked like he was about to say something when Hayate spoke, interrupting us.

"Now then, please begin."

All of us turned and looked over the railing and down to the arena where the two of them were. Hayate backed up to give them more room and the two of them got into fighting stances. Yoroi started the match by stealing Sasuke's chakra with his chakra absorption. We watched for a while in silence, taking in everything that was going on. The match seemed hopeless for Sasuke, until he heard Naruto's taunts that is.

"SASUKE! You call yourself an Uchiha with that!?"

Sasuke, panting, turned and looked over his shoulder slightly to Naruto.

"What is that idiot doing?" Yami mumbled and I smirked, looking over my shoulder to Yami.

"Encouraging him..."

Yami arched a confused brow at me and I just looked back down to the arena.

"Don't be looking so lame! Give your best!" Naruto shouted and I watched as Sasuke's eyes moved from Naruto to Lee. I watched his eyes widened slightly and knew this was when the fight was going to come to an end.

When Yoroi went to attack him again he used the Lion Combo, a partial copy of Rock Lee's Front Lotus, which I remembered he had captured using the Sharingan before. He threw the man into the air and from where I was, I could see the curse mark start to take control. It only lasted for a few seconds before Sasuke forced it to recede. After he got control he smacked Yoroi down to the ground forcing him to be knocked unconscious.

After a few seconds Hayate moved to check if Yoroi was still alive. As he did that Sasuke forced himself to stand to his feet, wiping blood off from his mouth. Hayate looked over to him before he spoke. "I'm stopping this match from going any further. Therefore the winner of the first battle, Sasuke Uchiha... Passes the preliminaries!"

"YES!" Naruto shouted and I smiled, clapping for the boy.

"That was amazing." Heba commented from next to me and I nodded my head in agreement. It was one thing to see it on TV it was a completely different thing to see it in person.

"I agree, he really did an amazing job." Atem responded, walking over to stand next to Heba.

There was a poof from the arena making us all look back down. Kakashi stood behind Sasuke, reading his porn book but I had a feeling he wasn't actually reading it.

"Well... good job..." Kakashi congratulated.

Heba growled and glared at the man. "That perverted moron, if I ever get my hands on that book..." He growled clenching his fists. "I would shred every page and then burn the pieces of paper."

"Sasuke! You, you, won in such a lame way! Look at you, all battered up, you idiot!" Naruto shouted and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to look any better after his battle. Kakashi led Sasuke out of the Arena and Hayate cleared his throat to get our attention again.

"Um... now then... we will get right to it and begin the second match."

The room fell silent at that and we all looked up to the giant screen again. I knew in the show the second match was Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame, but that didn't mean it would go that way now. I felt my heart skip a beat as the names started to shift and when they came to a stop, I thought my heart did to. Everyone around us visibly stiffened and I could have sworn I heard someone mumble, 'shit'.

Heba Moto vs. Anzu Mazaki

"Well then... I guess this means I am up." Heba mumbled from next to me and I snapped my head to him.

"Heba, please, if it gets to be too much, please forfeit!" I begged looking over to him. "Please... you, your all I have left..." My voice got soft at the end and tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. Heba simply smiled to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi, believe in me, I can handle myself. But regardless I promise to forfeit if it does get to be too much."

With that said he gripped the railing and launched himself over it, gently landing on the ground in a kneeling position. I watched him pull himself to his feat and walked over to stand in front of a girl who had brown hair and blue eyes.

(Heba's POV)

This girl... I swear I have never seen a sluttier outfit... She was dressed in a pair of short shorts that I thought at first were underwear, a fishnet shirt and a belly shirt that barely covered her chest. She had on standard ninja blue shoes, a pair of ninja gloves and the Konoha hitai-ate strapped to her left thigh.

'Was I going to fight the first ninja stripper?' I questioned myself in my head.

"Now then, the match between Anzu Mazaki and Heba Moto shall now commence, no objections right?" Hayate asked.

"No." I answered simply.

"No." Anzu echoed me and Hayate nodded his head.

"In that case, please begin."

Hayate stepped back to give us more room and I watched Anzu, studying her. She didn't move, simply eyed me up before looking over me to where the stands were.

"So you're a member of Yami's team?" She questioned and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"So what if I am?"

Her eyes drifted back to me and she smirked. "You might want to forfeit then, less you make a complete idiot out of yourself in front of your team and your boyfriend."

My left eye twitched in annoyance at her. She was trying to psyche me out? How? All she was doing was annoying the hell out of me. And who exactly was supposed to be my boyfriend? If it was Yugi, I was going to bash her skull into the nearest wall to knock some sense into it.

"Of you could just stand there and let me beat the crap out of you, it would save us all a lot of work since you are no match for me. Then when I am finished with you I'll take out that brat of a brother of yours. Maybe when I am finished with you all Yami will see what a strong woman I am and take me as his."

My eyes widened at all of this before her last words sunk in. My lip twitched before a full burst of laughter broke from me. My arms wrapped around my waist and I doubled over from laughing so hard. I literally had to force myself to keep standing. "Y-Yami... I-Is s-she se-serious?!" I shouted up to him and I could have sworn I heard him sigh in exasperation from where I was.

"What's so funny!?" Anzu demanded and I forced myself to stop laughing and stand up straight so I could answer her.

"Look old lady, I am going to lay this out for you as simply as I can so your small brain can process it." I taunted and her mouth fell open, from what part of that I wasn't sure, though I was almost certain it was the old lady part. "You dress like a whore, you act like a love sick idiot, and I am pretty sure Yami is gay, that or bisexual with a stronger preference to men... I haven't quite figured it out..." I mumbled the last part just as Yami's voice rang down to us.

"Hey! No one needs to know that! Especially a whole room full of Jounin and the Hokage!"

"D-Did you just call me a whore!?" She shouted at me and I saw her hands start to move. Getting prepared for anything I moved my body to stand in a fighting stance and grabbed a Kunai from my pouch.

"Yes, yes I did." I answered with a smirk and she scowled at me before lunching herself at me, her hands forming a quick simple signs.

When I was about to make contact with her with the Kunai the word seemed to freeze and she vanished before my eyes. I looked around confused before a sharp pain radiated though my back. A gasp left my throat and I was forced to my knees from the immense pain. The weird thing was though, I didn't feel anything pierce my skin or feel any blood on me, it was just unimaginable pain.

"H-He-Heba."

I blinked at the sound of my brother's voice and looked up to see the boy lying on the ground in a pool of blood. That was when it hit me, there was no way this was real, it to be an illusion. I growled and forced myself to my feet, looking around I started to spot the things that were different from the real world.

"It's an illusion. That was how you made yourself vanish, and that was how you're causing me the pain."

I gasped again when a sharp stabbing pain hit me in the shoulder. I growled and formed a few simple hands signs to release me from this genjutsu. "Release!"

My sight blurred for a moment before it straightened out and I was once again in the right state of mind. Looking over to my burning shoulder I found a kunai logged in it. Gripping the hilt of the blade I yanked it out of my skin and spun around to face to woman. "That all you got, grandma? I know my brother wouldn't be lying in a pool of his own blood, not with Yami, Atem and Joey here. If you're going to caste a Genjutsu, use a proper illusion."

I smirked when she got a look of irritation on her face. This time I launched myself at her, swinging the Kunai in my had at her. She quickly grabbed one of her own and blocked my attack. Finding this the perfect timing, I brought my leg up and slammed it into her side, sending her flying into the nearby wall.

She smashed into the wall and I gasped when it brought me with her for some reason. I slammed into the wall next to her, smacking my head onto it rather harshly. Groaning and pulling myself from the concrete I looked down to my right ankle and cursed. "You bitch; when I was under the genjutsu you tied a chakra string to my ankle."

She smirked and that was when I got an idea, I had no idea what she was planning to use the wire for, but I could use it. Smirking myself I walked away from the wall, purposely pulling her with me. She gave me a confused look and pumping Chakra into my feet and hands I knelt on the ground and pushed myself into the air. Anzu gasped as she was pulled with me and once we were a reasonable distance into the air, I started to form a few hands signs, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Flame style, Flame Bullet!" Panicking Anzu tried to escape. Letting go of the wire she was holding she tried to get away from me, but was to slow. The bullet of fire erupted from my mouth and slammed down into Anzu's chest, forcing her barreling toward the ground. She slammed into the arena floor and I fell as well, landing next to her on my feet.

Hayate walked over and checked her pulse before motioning for the medial Nin to come get her, apparently she was still alive. He stood after that and waved a hand toward me. "The winner of the second round, Heba Moto."

I let out a sigh of relief at that and jumped back up to the arena where the others were. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, gripping my injured shoulder.

"You okay Heba?"

I looked to Yugi and nodded my head, offering him a weak smile. "Just got slammed into a wall and stabbed in the shoulder, over all I am fine."

"Take your shirt off so I can bandage your shoulder." He commanded and I nodded my head, pulling away from the wall slightly so I could remove my vest, shirt and ripped fishnet shirt. Yugi pulled out some antibiotics and a roll of bandages from his bag and set to work.

"You did well Heba, I am proud of you using her own Jutsu against her." Mahad complimented and I nodded my head to him.

"I figured I interrupted her in the middle of tying me up when I broke that genjutsu. She must have been planning to constrict my movement since Chakra wire is almost impossible to break with physical force."

"Very true, a simple plan but an effective one if carried out correctly." Mahad added.

Yugi pulled away once he was done and smiled to me. "There you're all fixed up."

"Thank you Yugi." I pulled my shirt back on and stood up, walking over to the railing as Hayate spoke.

"Alright, we will now choose the candidates for round three."

I looked to the board as names shuffled through and smiled when Yugi was again safe and two familiar names appeared on the board.

Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame

-TBC-

* * *

Inu: -hums and flips through reviews before stopping at one and almost dropping the computer in the process.- Damn...

Heba: What? -tilts head-

Inu: -hands computer- Read this.

YGOfangirl4ever

"It took me WAY to long to finish reading these chapters! But anyway, I really like what you're doing here :D I have a feeling this is going to turn in an awesome story.

Now, I really hope you don't mind me giving you a bit of concrit*, your probably most often mistake seems to be with the words 'there' 'their' and 'they're'. Remember:

'there' is meant to show a place/direction meaning spatial orientation.

'their' is supposed to show third-person possessiveness. So that's used when you say stuff like 'that's their bottle'.

'they're' is short for 'they are'.

BTW, I am really missing two things in your stories: your A/n's, and the middle-of-the-page format you used some time back. Why'd you change that? *tilts head*

*concrit short for 'constructive criticism'

I would probably have some more concrit, considering my perfectionism, but I gotta go now... And anyway, I'm really looking forward to your next update."

Heba: -blinks- People actually read the author notes!?

Inu: Right! I never actually thought they did! And did she mean my chapters are to long? I really hope not... Most people tell me there to short... -Shakes head and pouts- Anyway answers time! I don't mind constructive criticism I actually encourage it, especially if you guys see something wrong with my information on the Naruto Universe, though I do an extensive amount of research so you really shouldn't. But I use Microsoft Word for everything I type and it corrects the grammar for me, so they shouldn't be wrong, but I will be sure to check more. Now about the author notes, I didn't actually think anyone read them, so I don't always bother to put them up.

Heba: You're just lazy...

Inu: Lies! -Pouts again- Be nice to me!

Heba: Why! -Points finger- YOU STABBED ME IN THIS CHAPTER!

Inu: I could have done worse! You got off easy!

Heba: Slammed into a wall, and stabbed! I did not get off easy!

Inu: -deadpans- I could have killed you.

Heba: I am a main character...

Inu: Point?

Heba: ...You can't kill me...

Inu: Wanna bet...

Heba: ... -silent-

Inu: I didn't think so. -smiles- Anyway! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you for those who review this story every review means a lot to me!


End file.
